El Lago de los Cisnes
by VerofanAnime
Summary: El sacrificio del Cisne Blanco, había dado su vida por su amor. Ella solo tenía un sueño, podía sangrar y llorar, pero lo lograría. En ese momento supo que ese baile le pertenecía, en el mismo instante en que renunciaba al ballet. AU. Long fic.
1. Prólogo

_***¨*Argumento del Ballet…*¨***_

_**"El Lago de los Cisnes"**_

_**Primer acto: (El jardín del castillo del príncipe Sigfrido)**__**  
**_Es el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Sigfrido, y el joven príncipe está celebrando la ocasión en el jardín de su palacio. Jóvenes de los estados de alrededor han venido a rendirle tributo. Cuando todos empiezan a divertirse en la fiesta, el buen humor es perturbado por la entrada de la Reina y sus damas de honor. Ella observa a sus amigos con considerable desdén. Sigfrido se altera cuando su madre le señala que debe escoger pronto una esposa.  
Su indicación, en el fondo, es una orden, y Sigfrido la rechaza obstinadamente. Mañana por la noche, su cumpleaños se celebrará formalmente con un baile en la corte, y allí, entre las más hermosas damas de la comarca, debe escoger a su futura esposa. Sigfrido ve que toda discusión es imposible y parece que se somete a su voluntad. El Bufón, intenta restaurar el espíritu de la feliz ocasión. La noche comienza a caer. El Bufón, su amigo, sabe que Sigfrido debe distraerse en lo que queda de la velada. Oye el sonido de alas agitadas por encima, mira hacia arriba y ve en el cielo hermosos cisnes salvajes en pleno vuelo. El Bufón sugiere que el príncipe forme una partida de caza y vaya en busca de los cisnes. Sigfrido accede.  
_**  
**__**Segundo acto: (La orilla del lago)**__**  
**_La partida de caza comienza. A una pequeña distancia de ellos, se están deslizando plácidamente los cisnes. Conduciendo al grupo de cisnes hay una hermosa ave. El príncipe camina a lo largo de la orilla del lago hacia los cisnes; cuando está a punto de seguirlos ve algo en la distancia que le hace vacilar. Se para cerca de la orilla, luego se retira rápidamente a través del claro para esconderse. Ha visto algo tan extraño y extraordinario que debe observarlo detenidamente en secreto._**  
**_Apenas se ha escondido, entra en el claro la más hermosa mujer que nunca ha visto. No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, puesto que la joven parece ser a la vez cisne y mujer. Su hermosa cara está enmarcada por plumas de cisne, que se unen a su pelo. Su vestido, puro y blanco está embellecido con suaves plumas de cisne, y en su cabeza descansa la corona de la Reina de los Cisnes. La joven piensa que está sola y aterrorizada, todo su cuerpo tiembla, sus brazos se aprietan contra su pecho en una actitud, casi desvalida, de autoprotección; retrocede ante el príncipe, moviéndose frenéticamente, hasta el punto de caer desesperadamente al suelo. El príncipe, ya enamorado, le ruega que no se marche volando y ante su miedo el príncipe le indica que nunca le disparará, que la protegerá. Ella es Odette. El príncipe la saluda y dice que la honrará, pero le pregunta, que ¿a qué se debe que sea la Reina de los Cisnes? El lago, le explica, fue hecho con las lágrimas de su madre. Su madre lloraba porque un hechicero malvado, Von Rotbart, convirtió a su hija en la Reina Cisne. Y seguirá siendo cisne, excepto entre la media noche y el amanecer, a no ser que un hombre la ame, se case con ella, y le sea fiel.  
Sigfrido apoya las manos en su corazón y le dice que la ama, que se casará con ella y que nunca amará a otra, y promete su fidelidad. Ahora, indignado por el destino de su amor, quiere saber dónde se esconde Von Rotbart. Justo en este momento, el mago aparece a la orilla del lago. Su cara parecida a la de un búho es una odiosa máscara, tiende sus garras haciendo señas para que Odette vuelva a él. Von Rotbart señala amenazadoramente a Sigfrido. Odette se mueve entre ellos, suplicando piedad a Von Rotbart. El príncipe le dice que debe ir la próxima noche al baile de palacio. Acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y debe casarse, y en el baile debe escoger a su novia. Odette le replica que no puede ir al baile hasta que no se case -hasta que Von Rotbart no deje de tener poder sobre ella- de otro modo el hechicero la descubriría y su amor peligraría.  
Cuando los amantes han dejado el claro, las huestes de Odette, todos los cisnes que, como ella misma, asumen forma humana sólo en las horas entre la medianoche y el amanecer, entran bailando desde la orilla del lago._  
__**  
**__**Tercer acto: (El gran salón del castillo del príncipe Sigfrido)**__**  
**_El baile está a punto de de tierras extranjeras, ataviados con sus brillantes trajes nativos, han llegado a rendir tributo al príncipe en su cumpleaños. Se anuncia la llegada de cinco hermosas muchachas, invitadas por la Reina como posibles novias para su hijo. Sigfrido, piensa sólo en el claro a la orilla del lago y en su encuentro con Odette. Su madre le inquiere a que baile con sus invitadas.  
Baila de forma automática e indiferente y se sume en una profunda melancolía. Un heraldo se apresura a informar a la Reina de que una extraña pareja ha llegado. No sabe quiénes son, pero manifiesta que la mujer posee una extraordinaria belleza. Un caballero alto y con barba entra con su hija. Cuando el caballero se presenta a sí mismo y a su hija Odile, a la Reina. Sigfrido -perturbado casi hasta perder el control mira fijamente a la hermosa joven. Está vestida de sobrio negro, pero es la viva imagen de su querida Odette. Se trata de Von Rotbart, que se ha transformado a sí mismo y a su fingida hija para engañarlo y rompa la promesa hecha a Odette de que nunca amará a otra._  
_La Reina tiene ahora esperanzas de que su hijo se case con una dama de rango, como Odile aparenta ser, e invita a Von Rorbart a sentarse a su lado en el estrado._**  
**_Odile ha logrado enamorar a Sigfrido y éste piensa que no es otra que Odette. Mientras bailan los dos jóvenes Odette se deja ver en la distancia y hace señales a Sigfrido de que si continúa en esa actitud puede ser fatal para ella. Luego, Sigfrido se aproxima a Von Rotbart y pide la mano de Odile y éste da inmediatamente su consentimiento. En ese momento hay un estrépito de trueno. La sala de baile se oscurece. Rápidos destellos de luz muestran a los asustados cortesanos abandonando el salón de baile, a la princesa madre aturdida, y a Von Rotbart y Odile de pie ante el príncipe en el triunfo final de auto revelación. Sigfrido no puede soportar sus risas odiosas y crueles, y se vuelve para ver en la distancia la patética figura de Odette. Buscándole desesperadamente, con su cuerpo agitado por los sollozos. Cae al suelo atormentado por su falta._  
__**  
**__**Cuarto acto: (La orilla del lago)**__**  
**_Las doncellas cisnes se han agrupado a la orilla del lago. Cuando Odette aparece llorando, intentan consolarla. Le recuerdan que Sigfrido es solo un humano, que podría no haber conocido el hechizo, y podría no haber sospechado del plan de Von Rotbart. Sigfrido entra corriendo en el claro y busca frenéticamente a Odette entre los cisnes. Le toma entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que le perdonara y jurándole su amor infinito. El error cobra su vida. Cuando aparece Von Rotbart, Sigfrido le desafía, quien tras la lucha, es vencido por la fuerza del amor del príncipe a Odette, quien sufre una muerte inminente.

* * *

**El Lago de los Cisnes**

**Resumen: **El sacrificio del Cisne Blanco, había dado su vida por su amor. Ella solo tenía un sueño, podía sangrar y llorar, pero lo lograría. En ese momento supo que ese baile le pertenecía, en el mismo instante en que renunciaba al ballet.

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno

**Prólogo: **El Cisne Negro

**Género: **Romance y Drama

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía, prohibido subirla a otra pagina o adaptarla sin mi permiso.

**Autora: **VerofanAnime

**Aclaraciones: **Serán escritas en cursiva aquellas palabras u oraciones que sea necesario recalcar, recuerdos de los personajes y pasos de ballet que serán escritos en su dialecto original, francés.

* * *

**.:El Cisne Negro:.**

Leves cosquillas pasaron por su vientre. Apretó sus labios para evitar reírse de su pequeña _travesura. _

Estaba segura que a su profesora, no le gustaría para nada verla allí. Probablemente la reprendería.

_Pero, eso no le importaba en ese momento._

Siguió observándolo por el espacio que dejaba entrever la puerta semiabierta. Era el _ser más precioso que sus ojos hubieran visto. _

El joven, ajeno a su acoso, siguió con su llamada telefónica. Él Hablaba italiano, aunque no sabía mucho de esos idiomas, podía ser portugués, francés o cualquier otro idioma europeo, diferente al ruso.

Su voz, masculina y suave, firme y atractiva, le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

Sakura lo examinó –por sexta vez- de arriba abajo. Parecía una ilusión, un personaje sacado de una película, definitivamente producto de su imaginación junto a sus hormonas revolucionadas. Si bien veía pocos chicos, ya que eran tres veces más hembras que varones, era la primera vez que sentía _eso _por un chico. Los temibles rumores de la adolescencia eran ciertos.

De perfil, parecía un Dios. Mechones azabaches caían sueltos alrededor de su rostro, perfectamente contrastado con su tez pálida, y sus ojos ónix mantenían un aire de superioridad.

Según lo que tenía entendido, ahí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, nuevo dueño del Bolshoi Ballet.

Pero, cuando fue a conocer, mejor dicho a espiar –porque nunca había tenido la intención de acercarse-, al señor aristócrata, corrupto, y seguramente con cara de pocos amigos, hijo de Mikoto Uchiha. Simplemente había pensado que era mejor que la Sra. Uchiha, una mujer, administrara la compañía; en lugar de su hijo, que según, tenía loca a toda lo población femenina.

En su lugar, encontró un joven, no mucho mayor que ella, que a pesar de parecer arrogante, mantenía una conversación muy alegre con una tal _"Hina". _No estaba vestido con un traje de ballet o un conjunto cómodo con zapatillas. Todo lo contrario, se veía muy elegante, lucía una camisa blanca –casi del color de su piel- enmangada hasta los codos, con unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos, colores neutrales, que le daban un aspecto _masculino y atractivo_. Sopesó la posibilidad de que tal vez se hubiera equivocado en el camino a la oficina del gerente.

Sakura se deleitó cuando el pelinegro mostró su perfecta dentadura, su sonrisa tenía efectos desconocidos para ella. Sonrió en respuesta -sin importarle que él probablemente no la viera- y llevó inconscientemente su mano a su cabello, arreglándolo sobre uno de sus hombros y acariciándolo para que se viera más suave.

Sasuke terminó su conversación antes de sumergirse en unos papeles sobre el escritorio, los hojeó fastidiado y los arregló en un portafolio, dispuesto a revisarlos con mayor calma en su biblioteca.

Ella notó sus intenciones y se apartó rápidamente de la puerta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tropezándose con sus propios pies, y haciendo bastante ruido. Cerrando los ojos, ante la idea de encontrarse con aquel chico.

Llegó a su cuarto, sonrojada y con la respiración errática. Contó hasta diez, esperando a que todo se tranquilice, evaluando la situación. No había sonidos, pasos por el pasillo o la Sra. Mikoto gritando que por qué todo ese escándalo. No pasó absolutamente nada.

Se rió, todavía con los estragos de la adrenalina. Debía admitirlo, ese chico era un bombón.

Con tanto cansancio no pasó mucho antes de quedarse dormida.

…

Blanco, Blanco, todo era blanco. No tenía sentido del tacto, no sentía ni escuchaba absolutamente nada. Extrañamente aquello no le preocupó, como si fuera completamente natural.

Percibió un ligero murmullo sin captar de donde provenía. Su visión era demasiado clara como para ver otro color que no sea _ese_ blanco.

Demasiada luz, fue lo que quiso decir. Pero si lo dijo no lo escuchó, su voz estuvo ahogada. No hablaba y el sonido iba desapareciendo en ningún lugar en específico. Quiso ir a su procedencia pero no obtuvo movimiento.

Momentáneamente no pensó en nada. Estaba en un trance nublado y opacado, perturbador e inconsciente. No tenía cuerpo. No veía vida. No escuchaba nada. Era totalmente insensible.

Un zumbido se formó en sus oídos –si es que tenía-. El zumbido del vació, un silencio perpetuó. Nunca creyó que podía haber algo igual. Familiar a la soledad.

Aún así no le afectó, en ese instante era un sentimiento totalmente banal, sin dolor. Buscó una explicación en su subconsciente para definir el dolor. ¿Qué era el dolor? No recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra, ni cualquier otra. Cinco letras. Sentimiento instintivo. Era extraño pensó, era realmente raro que al _escuchar_ la soledad pensará en dolor.

El ser sin inteligencia hizo rimas mentalmente. Entre soledad y la otra palabra. ¿Cómo era? Un susurró silencioso le aglomeró los pensamientos. _Dolor._ Sufrimiento. Oportunamente comprendió su significado. ¿Cómo podía ella sentir algo así? Nunca en su vida lo había sentido.

_Pero lo recordaste ¿no? _La maldita voz hizo acto de presencia.

¿Qué debía recordar? Trató de encontrar en su mente algún rastro de dolor o soledad. Un pensamiento borroso le pasó por la cabeza; pelirosa, ojos verdes, ballet, muerte, familia, Sasuke. Solo pudo sacar pocas palabras de su mente, olvidándolas al instante.

Era absurdo, ¡Ya lo recordaba! Ella siempre había vivido ahí, en ese limbo. Había nacido allí y tenía milenios viviendo allí.

_¿Entendiste? _

"-¿Quién anda allí?-" Creyó decir, no sabía si lo había gritado o no. Pero miró a todos lados. Blanco. Blanco y más blanco. Repentinamente se mareó, no sabía si se había volteado, había caído o había volado, o si ni siquiera había cambiado de posición.

Con una molesta sensación en los ojos, pestañó instintivamente al sentir un movimiento en su visión. Parecía tela, una bella tela -tan suave y delicada que ni la sentía- le envolvía su cabeza. No sé acordó de su imposibilidad para respirar, _no lo necesitaba._

Cerró los ojos, esperando. El murmullo que había escuchado volvió y se intensificó, le retumbaba en la cabeza.

Gritar de agonía. En ese estado estaba. Con los ojos cerrados, probablemente con las manos en sus oídos. Rogando que el sonido desapareciera.

Y cuando creyó morir –demasiadas personas hablando al mismo tiempo, hasta una orquesta estaba en su cabeza- todo se calmó. Al cabo de minutos abrió los ojos.

Le sorprendió la cantidad de colores que la recibieron, y entrecerró sus ojos antes la cantidad de luz que había.

Se encontraba en un teatro. Uno en el que _nunca_ había estado. Totalmente insignificante, lo recorrió con la mirada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó un chico a su lado. A ella le pareció _imposible_ que hubiera estado allí y no lo hubiera visto.

_Pero, no le importó._

-¿Dónde se escondieron todas esas personas?- Por fin pudo articular una palabra. Su voz le sonaba ligeramente extraña.

-¿Cuáles personas?- El chico ya no era un chico. Fue adoptando frente a sus ojos la forma de un hombre muy joven, pelinegro y piel nívea.

¡Era _Sasuke_! El chico -del cual se acababa de dar cuenta- que le gustaba. Nunca antes lo había visto, aunque _sabía _que estaba _enamorada de él_.

Se olvidó completamente de las voces que había escuchado.

-Buena Suerte.

Cuando Sakura volvió a mirar a los lados. No se encontraba cerca de Sasuke. Ni en un Teatro cualquiera. Era el Teatro de la Compañía Bolshoi.

No fue consciente de estar girando sobre sus pies, hasta que concluyó que el Teatro no podía girar alrededor de ella.

Finos hilos rosados aparecieron en su visión; _cabello. _

_Ballet_. Giraba, se balanceaba y saltaba. Realizaba pasos _totalmente desconocidos _para ella. Sin cansarse o marearse. ¿Por qué no se dedicaba a bailar?

No tenía control sobre su cuerpo, pero no le preocupaba. Veía sus pies asomarse por _ese_ bello tutú _blanco y con plumas._

Todos aplaudían y Sasuke salió a recibir las felicitaciones, aplaudiéndola a ella. _Solo a ella._

_Porque ella era su solista._

Los colores se mezclaron hasta mostrar una imagen confusa. Sin embargo, no hubo el sonido ensordecedor ni el mareo. Todo se disolvió.

Practicaba con un chico, al cual no podía observarle el rostro nítidamente, como si sus ojos no quisieran enfocarlo.

En el espejo del salón de clases una chica recostada en los brazos de un bailarín, se mostraba.

Al volver su mirada, para observar una vez más su reflejo, no se vio a ella. La actriz Natalie Portman, le dedicaba una sonrisa macabra.

No escucho más nada. Pero _sabía _que la música seguía sonando.

Ella seguía bailando. Su versión oscura seguía moviéndose en el espejo, sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

Un dolor desgarrador se formó en su espalda. El cisne negro –como la había logrado identificar- comenzó a mostrar su verdadera forma. Plumas negras encrespadas sustituyeron a las blancas velozmente. Y pequeñas garras con espinas emergieron de la espalda del Cisne. _Sin dejar de bailar._

A pesar de todo, Odile -o su intérprete- no aparentaba dolor alguno. Era solo ella la que sufría esas mutaciones.

El reflejo le regresó una mirada sádica. Empezó a temblar.

Y por el mismo reflejo vio a Sasuke. Él le sonreía. No al Cisne Negro. Sino a ella. Por medio del espejo.

Después de eso, no sintió más dolor. Su reflejo la mostró a ella. Con un vestido de Cisne Blanco. _Odette._

_Y la inconsciencia la volvió a embargar, los sueños eran parte del subconsciente._

…

Despertó sobre saltada, sudada y agitada. No era nada cómodo despertar así. Maldijo el día que vio la película del "Cisne Negro". La detestaba.

"El Lago de los Cisne" ¿Cómo llegó a soñar con eso? Era uno de los ballets más complicados del mundo. Un reto para cualquier compañía.

Y Sasuke, la aparición de ese chico –que apenas conocía- era extraña. Él había dirigido su presentación con ella de solista del Teatro Bolshoi, en su _sueño._

Claro, Sasuke era dueño de la compañía ahora. Era lógico que el eligiera los próximos bailes. ¿Pero "El Lago de los Cisnes"? No estaba segura, probablemente pasarán varios años antes de que vuelvan a realizar ese Ballet.

Y si lo hicieran, no la escogerían a ella. No tenía suficiente talento ni edad. Después de todo, tenía _dieciséis años._

_Podía esperar…_

* * *

**N/A: **Ni idea de por donde empezar.

Soy bastante bipolar, dije que la historia no tenía nada que ver con el Cisne Negro, lo cual, es verdad. La historia se relaciona ligeramente al argumento del Lago de los Cisnes. Pero me pareció _oportuno _colocar un incentivo de como Sakura se propuso llegar hasta ahí.

Una vez, en el libro oficial de Luna Nueva, descubrí que Romeo y Julieta, la novela preferida de Bella, era también la novela preferida de su autora y creadora. ¿Adivinan? Sakura detesta la película "El Cisne Negro" al igual que su escritora (Yo XD). Me parece que deja una imagen muy mala, fuerte y corrupta de las compañías de ballet.

No había pensado en un capítulo como este pero me gustó. Es una especie de prólogo. Los demás capítulos todavía me falta reorganizarlos.

Se que el sueño es confuso, porque quería expresar exactamente eso, que era un _sueño. _Otros detalles no son muy relevantes, simplemente recuerda que soñó con ser la solista de El Lago de los Cisnes, y no solo eso, sino que quién la presentaría sería Sasuke.

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún error, detalle o duda? ¿Se ve bien o reescribo el capi? Por favor, denme sus opiniones.

Cualquier duda, comunicarse por MP.

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Conociendo a Sakura

**El Lago de los Cisnes**

**Resumen: **El sacrificio del Cisne Blanco, había dado su vida por su amor. Ella solo tenía un sueño, podía sangrar y llorar, pero lo lograría. En ese momento supo que ese baile le pertenecía, en el mismo instante en que renunciaba al ballet.

** Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno

**Capitulo uno:** Conociendo a Sakura

**Género: **Romance y Drama

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía, prohibido subirla a otra pagina o adaptarla sin mi permiso

**Autora: **VerofanAnime

**Aclaraciones: **Serán escritas en cursiva aquellas palabras u oraciones que sea necesario recalcar, recuerdos de los personajes y pasos de ballet que serán escritos en su dialecto original, francés.

* * *

.:**Conociendo a Sakura:.**

Sasuke se paseó por la pasarela del salón de baile o teatro. Era de noche y como de costumbre estaba despierto a altas horas de la noche. Se había dedicado a merodear por el teatro Bolshoi.

Pasó por varios canales de telones o cortinas que escondían la mayoría de los reflectores, como en una especie de segundo telar que en lugar de encontrarse encima del escenario, se ubica en un piso superior en la parte trasera.

Apenas y distinguía las cortinas de las columnas, objetos o cuerdas. La oscuridad en ese lugar era casi tangible. Suspiró, algo en su mente le decía que aquella intranquilidad no era propia de una persona común.

Siguió caminando, con la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies.

Conocía de memoria todas las zonas de su teatro. Cada piso, cada palco, y todos los camerinos. Incluyendo las plataformas traseras y recónditas del escenario, las cuales no estaban diseñadas para la actividad de individuos, pero, aun así, Sasuke andaba por ellos con total libertad.

No le preocupaba la resistencia de aquel soporte, el Teatro había sido construido tomando todas las precauciones, mas estaba claro al ver la estreches de aquellos pasillos y los desniveles entre cada par de plataformas continuas, que no habían sido pensadas para la estancia segura de una persona.

Para Sasuke aquellas inconveniencias eran simples incomodidades. Era muy atlético, eludía con facilidad y sigilo las separaciones entre las plataformas, ignorando que cualquier tropiezo podría originar su caída al partir el pequeño barandal, al distante suelo, en una muerte segura.

Se encontraba sumido en la obra que quería presentar a principios de julio. Las audiciones para ser la Reina Cisne tendrían acontecimiento en una semana. Suspiro cansino.

Aquello era mera formalidad, Ino seria la protagonista de su acto sin lugar a dudas. Él no necesitaba una demostración de talentos para saber la capacidad y esfuerzos de cada una de sus alumnas. Era su profesor y las conocía a la perfección. Sobre todo sus _fallas, errores y deficiencias_.

Desde hace meses - tal vez un par de años- se encontraba en un estado pasivo, ya no había sorpresas. Ino había obtenido los papeles más importantes y exclusivos de sus obras.

Se detuvo al cruzar los telones que cubrían las plataformas internas. Estando ya en las externas, donde se podría apreciar en una vista superficial el escenario y la tenue luz que se presenciaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, la persona responsable de las luces encendidas debía tener una reprensión.

Detalló un poco más el lugar, encontrando a la razón del problema. El dilema estaba en que esta se encontraba ocupada bailando en el escenario.

Sasuke la observó. Era una niña fantaseando.

¿Cuántas veces habría hecho lo mismo? En el día era imposible, pero en las noches… Maldición, era factible.

Rememoró las noches pasadas, estudiando esa posibilidad. Posterior a eso, desechó la idea. Lo habría visto.

Sasuke pudo ver el rostro de la desconocida después de un _pirouette_, al caer en _croisé_. A través de la luz se observaron unos grandes ojos jades resplandecientes escondidos tras aquellas largas pestañas, tenía una tímida sonrisa y su cabello recogido en un moño. Ella siguió bailando, indiferente a la mirada, ahora atenta, de Sasuke.

Practicaba en la compañía. No era su alumna, probablemente su madre fuera su profesora.

Sasuke se recostó a una baranda, sin apoyarse completamente.

La había visto, era del nivel inferior a las de avanzado, una bailarina que de seguro dejaba mucho que desear. A pesar de deducir aquello, ni remotamente recordaba su nombre.

Observó su técnica, no realizaba ningún paso de extrema dificultad –confirmando sus sospechas-, sus pasos eran lentos y sutiles, no contenían saltos.

Pero tenía un excelente método. Sus pasos -simplemente básicos- mantenían la misma perfección.

Y a pesar de no tener acompañamiento musical, su baile tenía la armonía de una buena coreografía rítmica, es más, hasta podría componer la melodía a medida que ella iba danzando, marcando los pulsos de cada compás con el acento de sus pasos.

Probablemente tendría una tonalidad entre Re y Fa, sumamente suave y hasta un poco melodramática. Sasuke pudo casi predecir los pasos que siguieron, eran sutiles y delicados, acordes a la tonada que se cernía en su mente.

La desconocida tenía una excelente coordinación con su cuerpo, todo en su baile expresaba la bella melodía que él componía. Y al parecer, ella misma tenía su propia versión, pues no discordaba en ningún pulso ni tiempo. Era simplemente magnífica.

En el silencio impávido del teatro, se escondían en ese momento los más majestuosos y seductores sonidos, dignos de Beethoven, Tshaikosv o Mozart. Luego de ciertas progresiones de acordes, la melodía adquirió tonos más cálidos y la rítmica aumentó poco a poco la velocidad.

Ella comenzó a hacer pasos mucho más alegres y energéticos, junto con la armonía de la canción. A la luz de los pocos reflectores encendidos se vislumbró la sonrisa de la bailarina y sus ojos resplandecientes de vida. Los movimientos, antes suaves y tranquilos, fueron adquiriendo un aspecto más vivaz.

Sasuke pensó que era la imagen más bella que existía. Extrañamente concluyó que era el equilibrio perfecto entre lo frágil, sensual y sutil.

Acordes disminuidos hicieron aparición en la melodía, dando un paso a una pieza de ansiedad y conmoción, mucho más fuerte y casi aterradora. Y la bailarina lo aprovechó al máximo, su lucidez y talento fueron esplendidos y contundentes.

Una serie de _pirouettes_ a un ritmo de negras, sumamente rápido, demandaron en el escenario. Girando en torno a un círculo, como la variación de la Reina Driada de Don Quijote segundo acto.

Sasuke contemplaba el baile con gran curiosidad e interés, sobretodo sus rasgos al bailar, cada vez más agraciados y atractivos a su parecer. La danza y la melodía estaban llegando a su clímax.

Y para un culmine esplendido, Sakura realizo un _Jeteé_ radiante. Sasuke hubiese preferido apreciarlo en cámara lenta, la sensación de observarla lo incitaba a acercársele totalmente extasiado de la belleza de la joven.

La chica en el aire, colocó sus brazos como en el primer_ arabesque_. Y miró sonriente y segura a donde debía encontrarse el público. En la composición musical sobresalió un solo de violín adornando el majestuoso momento de gloria.

Después de caer aun sonriendo, la bailarina continuó sus movimientos bajando la dificultad de los mismos. La repetición de varios acordes seguidamente anticipó el fin del baile.

Al concluir el baile improvisado, Sasuke trató de evocar la reciente danza. Sin ser consciente de ello, ella acababa de realizar una variación que merecía admiración y él había compuesto el acompañamiento sin haberlo premeditado.

El acelerar de su corazón y sus instintos masculinos -ahora mucho más presentes- le hicieron comprender que se encontraba cautivado por una mujer, y por extraño que se le hiciera aquella sensación exótica y excitante, estaba realmente ansioso.

* * *

La solista terminó su participación en el escenario con su saludo. La ojos claros jadeante y sudorosa, no pudo evitar que una gota cristalina brotara de sus ojos y rodara por sus mejillas. La formula acuosa contenía todas sus esperanzas y desilusiones.

Todavía sonreía, a pesar de estar totalmente derrumbada por dentro, se encontraba muy sola. Aun así, se permitió soñar, observando las filas de las butacas a oscuras que parecían no tener fin ni limites, fácilmente podía imaginárselas llenas de personas que aplaudían a la espectacular solista y aclamaban su nombre, Sakura Haruno.

Aunque aquello fuera imposible. Ni siquiera estaba en el nivel avanzado y nunca llegaría hasta ahí.

Aplausos rotundos resonaron. Sakura volvió la realidad bruscamente y se volvió tensa, adonde procedía el sonido.

Sasuke había bajado de las plataformas impulsándose con sus musculosos brazos de las barandillas y las cuerdas, cayendo en el suelo -sin desordenarse el cabello o arrugarse su camisa-. Y aplaudió.

Sakura se estremeció al detallar su mirada penetrante fija en ella. ¿Había visto su espectáculo de hace unos momentos? ¿Ella había sido capaz de hacer semejante ridículo? Sintió su sangre subirle a su rostro, estaba avergonzada. ¿Y quién no? Acababa de hacer una ofensa al ballet, adelante del joven más atractivo y conocedor de la misma.

-Buenas noches- saludó él con tranquilidad, desde un rincón protegido por la sombras, dando un aspecto más espeluznante.

-Buenas noches.

Los ojos de Sasuke centellaron.

-Debe tener usted una justificación para estar aquí, a altas horas de la noche.

-Nunca fue mi intención romper alguna regla- exclamó con aplomo -Solo quise practicar.

-En ese caso, deduzco que usted ha sido solista de la variación que acaba de presentar.

-No soy del grupo avanzado- anunció con sinceridad, totalmente perturbada por la escrutinia mirada del hombre, que no la dejaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

Sakura desvió la mirada humillada, no había pensado antes de hablar. Trató de ignorar su corazón desbocado en su pecho, y el leve hormigueo que sentía en sus piernas, como si se fuera a desmayar.

-¿Una bailarina invitada, entonces?- preguntó fingiendo un tono de incredulidad, sus ojos brillaban perversos.

Observaba su expresión cándida, sus ojos intimidados titubear alternativamente entre su rostro y el suelo, sus dedos moverse nerviosos y los finos cabellos rosas que se escaparon de su cola, resultaba sumamente encantador ver aquella niña frágil y vulnerable por él.

-No, soy del nivel tres.

Sasuke levantó levemente las cejas y asintió un poco. Le atraía profundamente y deseaba poderle hablar sin formalidades, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando a lo grande. Lo mejor se hacía esperar, necesitaba encontrar más información sobre ella.

-Debe usted disculparme, no la había visto antes- Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto- ¿Es usted bailarina de la compañía reciente?

Ella demoró más de lo que quería en responder. Sasuke trató de esconder su ansiedad tras su indiferencia.

-No, tengo años aquí.

Aquella simple respuesta aumentó la curiosidad de Sasuke, quería saber todo sobre ella pero su mayor interés en esos momentos era saber el por qué aquel talento no se encontraba en su grupo.

-De ser así, debe saber que está sumamente prohibido entrar sin permiso a este salón, y que a esta hora es inapropiado.

-Yo no soy una ladrona o fisgona- respondió Sakura ofendida.

-Nunca he insinuado tal cosa- La sonrisa de Sasuke se acentuó- Pero en vista de que haya estado practicando y tenga bastante tiempo en la compañía, me resulta curioso el que no haya pedido un permiso para entrar, y a una hora mucho más decente, cabe mencionar.

-No creí que me lo permitirían- se excusó, para momentos después comprender que había confesado su culpabilidad, justo lo que él quería.

-Entonces, dice usted que entró sin permiso porque sabía que si lo pedía se lo negarían. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Sasuke estaba totalmente serio, pero se denotaba su diversión.

Sakura comenzó a desesperarse. Sabía que había actuado con mucha imprudencia siguiéndose por un impulso, pero no quería ser expulsada de la compañía.

¿Adónde iría si la sacaban? No tenia hogar ni a quién acudir, sus posibilidades afuera eran nulas aunque con lo que le dieran por sus años de trabajo podría alquilar una habitación mientras conseguía un trabajo, lo cual sería realmente difícil.

-Reconozco que actué con imprudencia pero no veo cual es la catástrofe que se haya originado por practicar aquí- se defendió sin titubear.

Detrás de aquella fachada, Sasuke vio una chica asustada y frágil.

Él le creía, todo lo que ella decía tenia lógica. Su madre nunca le daría un permiso a una chica que ni siquiera estaba en el nivel avanzado. Tan tímida como era seguro había querido un lugar donde practicar a solas. Lo cual, solo se podría hacer en la protección de la noche.

Ella no había sentido su presencia cuando llegó, su baile había sido totalmente sincero.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy profesor de las grupo avanzado- Sonrió un poco, en señal de confianza- Tal vez hayas escuchado sobre mí.

Sasuke extendió su mano en un saludo hacia Sakura, quien la estrechó todavía desorientada.

-Sakura Haruno.

Y antes de que Sakura pensara en terminar el contacto, Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y depósito sus labios en un beso en su mejilla derecha, para después susurrarle en el oído: Un gusto conocerte.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Sakura de los pies a la cabeza, la voz de Sasuke tan suave y tentadora parecía por momentos haberla atontado, y el aliento de él en el lóbulo de su oreja le despertó todos sus sentidos.

Cuando Sakura todavía no se había acostumbrado a su cercanía, Sasuke rompió el tacto.

-Otro día que quieras practicar puedes pedirme el permiso.

Aquello tomó totalmente desprevenida a Sakura, ignorado la forma íntima en que se lo había dicho.

Él no la iba acusar, pero quiso asustarla, sabrá Dios por qué. Sakura comprendió que había pasado una especie de prueba, al ver la simpática y minúscula, sonrisa de Sasuke.

En solo unos minutos Sakura había cambiado la decisión de Sasuke. Para cuando terminó su encuentro, él ya no tenía razón alguna para hacer una audición, había encontrado a su Reina Cisne.

_Poco después se enteraría, que ella también cambiaría toda su vida._

* * *

**Términos: **

Pirouette: Girar sobre una pierna en media punta o punta, una o más vueltas completas.

Croisé: Colocación del cuerpo en relación a las piernas y la cabeza. Quiere decir que el bailarín se posiciona oblicuamente frente al público, con la pierna de adelante cruzada hacia el lado que colocó sus hombros, tapando parcialmente la de atrás.

Jeteé (o Jeté): Las piernas se lanzan estiradas hasta lograr o casi lograr la horizontalidad sincronizada, mientras el cuerpo mantiene la verticalidad. El salto se realiza desde un pié al otro precedido de un deslizamiento con la pierna soporte.

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza, sé que he descuidado un poco esta historia. Últimamente, trató de centrarme lo más posible en el ballet, quiero por fin lograr una de mis grandes metas, entenderán que no me refiero a la historia.

Pero sigo aquí, y lo terminaré.

Gracias a:

**Guest**: Sakura interpreta al Cisne Blanco o a la Reina Cisne y Ino al Cisne Negro, a pesar de que en "El Lago de los Cisnes" sale varias veces a escena, la canción y el baile que siempre está practicando con Sasuke en horas extras se llama variación del Cisne Blanco o de Odette, o solo del Cisne Blanco o de Odette, por ser la parte más dificultosa, y el baile de Ino se llama variación del Cisne Negro o de Odile, los puedes buscar por youtube. Al principio las puntas duelen bastante, pero ahora con tantos protectores y plumillas no tienes nada de que preocuparte más que una simple incomodidad, pero está claro que te pueden doler bastante y salir ampollas si esfuerzas mucho tus pies y haces pasos difíciles en punta, preocúpate ahora por sacar mucho tu empine, al menos que tengas demasiado, pero es algo necesario a la hora de pararte en punta, espero que te haya servido :)

**Ohayo-sama**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que sigas leyendo.

**DULCECITO311: **Avísame si no se entiende algo por favor. Este capi está más corto, porque en cuanto a la historia original era un recuerdo, aquí merecía todo un capítulo. Trataré de mantener el orden cronológico. En fin todavía me queda mucho trabajo.

**Nubechan: **Jejeje, mis historias siempre tienen drama y intriga, así no las publique. Es algo que no puedo evitar soy muy melodramática. Me alegra que te guste la historia

**Agradezco a todos lo que dejaron comentarios, pusieron la historia en favoritos y alertas**

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Confío en ti

**El Lago de los Cisnes**

**Resumen: **El sacrificio del Cisne Blanco, había dado su vida por su amor. Ella solo tenía un sueño, podía sangrar y llorar, pero lo lograría. En ese momento supo que ese baile le pertenecía, en el mismo instante en que renunciaba al ballet.

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno

**Capitulo dos: **Confío en ti

**Género: **Romance y Drama

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía, prohibido subirla a otra pagina o adaptarla sin mi permiso

**Autora: **VerofanAnime

**Aclaraciones: **Serán escritas en cursiva aquellas palabras u oraciones que sea necesario recalcar, recuerdos de los personajes y pasos de ballet que serán escritos en su dialecto original, francés.

* * *

_En solo unos minutos Sakura había cambiado la decisión de Sasuke. Para cuando terminó su encuentro, él ya no tenía razón alguna para hacer una audición, había encontrado a su Reina Cisne._

_Poco después se enteraría, que ella también cambiaría toda su vida._

**.**_**:**_**Confío en ti:.**

Había pasado una semana desde que había conocido a Sakura y dos días desde que había informado sobre su decisión de cancelar las audiciones e ingresar como solista y alumna a Sakura Haruno, al grupo avanzado.

Y hoy parecía que le había llegado su hora. La cabeza quería explotarle, los oídos le zumbaban y escuchaba malditas voces chillonas y irritantes en su cabeza.

_O tal vez no era su imaginación._

Parecía que su audición se había agudizado notoriamente ese día.

No era tonto, para creer que las personas no comentarían con el ingreso de Sakura, pero no esperaba que todos la criticaran con tan poca discreción. Si escuchaba a alguien gritar algún comentario, estaba seguro que convulsionaria.

_¡Claro! Ese día, alguien del más allá había decidido arrastrarlo hasta el infierno y hacerlo pagar de la forma más tortuosa su crueldad. Pero él no se iría solo, se llevaría a varias de sus alumnas con él._

Salió corriendo a la cafetería de arriba, si tenía suerte, a esa hora estaría semivacía. En la tranquilidad del elevador, pudo respirar por fin.

A Sakura no le había ido bien ayer, en su primera clase con su nuevo grupo.

Sasuke pudo ver el trabajo que le venía encima, Sakura tenía que mejorar mucho para continuar en ese grupo y él la ayudaría.

_Aunque pareciera la misión suicida._

La pobre se había equivocado varias veces el miércoles y él había –con la poca paciencia que Dios le dotó- perdido los estribos. Detestaba que algo no le saliera bien.

Pero él no exageraba. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE podía criticarlo. Porque nadie tenía el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros ni habían visto lo que él vivió en esa clase.

* * *

...**El día anterior…**

El salón número 18, era un desastre ese día.

El día que todos habían tenido presente esa semana. El denominado "_Miércoles apocalíptico, ingresa La Nueva"_

-Seguro bestias se infiltraron- comentó para sí misma una empleada de la tienda de arriba con sorna, cuando pasaba por ahí.

Y cerca del pasillo un suspiro de frustración se escuchó. La chica de servicio se preguntaba con cansancio a qué hora terminaría de limpiar el desastre de esas malcriadas esta vez.

Pero ni siquiera aquellas deducciones se asemejaban a la realidad.

Toda la bulla fue aplacada por la mirada asesina del profesor. Hasta aquí llegaba su solidaridad.

Tenía los estudiantes más aplicados de todo el mundo. Se caracterizaban por practicar la mayor cantidad de horas posibles, y presentar las obras más espectaculares.

_Y con la fama venía el egocentrismo._

_Muy afortunado que era_. Tenía al grupo más creído, egoísta y competitivo. Desde luego, muuuuuuuuuuuy afortunado (léase el sarcasmo).

Desde luego, no todos eran así. Unos se mantenían al margen y otros, muy pocos, trataban -con algunas sonrisas o consejos- de hacer sentir mejor a la nueva. Los demás… prefería no verlos.

Fulminó con la mirada a los –ahora asustados- bailarines. Había perrubia por todo el piso de madera, bolsos tirados por ahí, zapatillas por allá, toallas para el sudor en las barras y bailarines quejándose por todo el salón.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Se volteó al grupo de chicas que le daban los primeros auxilios al pelirrojo. Al bailarín que había tenido una lesión. Al imbécil que dejó caer a Sakura más de dos veces.

Aunque una parte de su subconsciente le decía que parte de la culpa también la tenía Sakura –por no mantener el equilibrio- no iba a aplacar su enojo con el chico.

Se dirigió a Sakura, que se encontraba congelada.

Ella le devolvió la mirada temblando como si en cualquier momento esperara que él la golpeara. Pestañeaba varias veces para evitar que alguna lágrima se le escapara.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien. No debió haber gritado tanto, en esos momentos Sakura pensaba que era un monstruo.

Sasuke se colocó en el centro del salón ignorando a los demás miembros de la compañía.

Solo quería una simple elevación en parejas. Eso era todo.

_¡¿Era mucho pedir?!_

Después del bochorno que había sido los pasos en la barra, no pensó que el centro sería peor.

Y así fue.

Pero no permitiría que Sakura se fuera con la autoestima baja por su incompetencia ante sus compañeras.

Eso no. Ella lo haría.

_Plié_ en _cuarta posición_.

Todos los demás en la sala contuvieron el aliento. Eso no era común.

Sasuke –preparado en su dirección- extendió su mano hacía Sakura en una invitación. Sakura no hizo nada.

-Ven –masculló.

Sakura titubeó. Respiró tres veces antes de correr –como bailarina- en su dirección.

Pero solo llegó a agarrar la mano de Sasuke y balancearse un poco hacía delante.

No pudo hacerlo, seguía siendo inútil. Se llevó una mano a su rostro para esconder una pequeña lágrima.

No quería verlo. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí. Aun así, apretó levemente la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró. En verdad pensó que lo haría.

-Hazlo otra vez.

-N.. No… No puedo- sollozó.

- Si puedes. _Confío en ti._

Y no es que esperara que aquello hiciera magia. No vivía cuentos románticos ni nada parecido. _¿Pero que más iba hacer?_ Ya había probado que gritarle no servía para nada.

Por _una vez en su vida_, no quería que alguien lo hiciera perfecto. No le importaba si la persona que estaba con él era bueno o no en el ballet. Solo quería que ella lo intentara.

Sakura soltó su mano y -ante un sorprendido Sasuke- se preparó en su posición con la decisión en sus ojos.

Con la velocidad que corrió, Sasuke tuvo claro que si no lograba mantener el equilibrio y controlar su miedo, se mataría.

Y saltó hacia Sasuke, cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe contra el suelo.

_Uno que nunca llegó._

Lo logró. Algo dentro de Sasuke se hinchó de alegría. No podía pensar que lo estaba haciendo perfecto –porque era mentira- pero logró mantenerse con un poco de esfuerzo extra por parte de él.

Después de eso, terminaron de pasar las que faltaban –con sus respectivas parejas-. Mientras Sasuke se estiraba para lograr relajar los músculos de la espalda, agarrotados por haber tenido que mantener el equilibrio con una Sakura tensa y desequilibrada encima de él.

Iba mejorando, a paso de tortuga, pero lo importante es que iba mejorando.

Los alumnos salieron del salón con el nuevo chisme del día _"Nueva bailarina humilla a su profesor a tal punto que él tuvo que rebajarse a hacer el ejercicio"_

_Y más gritos del pelinegro se escucharon._

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo con migraña

A unos pasos, divisó unos preciosos ojos verdes y una cabellera rosada recogida en un moño.

Milagrosamente el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

-Señorita Haruno- Le sonrió.

-Sasu... Profesor, disculpe.

-Puedes llamarme Sasuke.

Sakura le sonrió alegremente y Sasuke se sintió en las nubes.

-Si no bajas ahora vas a llegar tarde a tu clase- le dijo con suavidad.

-¿No nos va a dar usted la clase?

Sakura se encontró levemente decepcionada, si ignoraba a sus compañeras de clase y a lo exigente que era Sasuke, estaba segura que prefería la clase de él a la de su madre.

-No, les dará la clase la profesora Mikoto, me encuentro indispuesto.

Aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor, estaba seguro que si veía otra vez a esas escorias, le quitaría la cabeza a más de una y la mayoría serian expulsadas, su madre no estaría contenta.

Mikoto le daría clase a Sakura, como muchas veces lo había hecho, pero ahora en el grupo avanzado y con la tensión del ambiente.

La preocupación abatió a Sasuke. ¿Hallaría alguna manera de proteger a Sakura? Si inventaba una excusa para que Sakura faltara a esa clase, obtendría más problemas y sospechas de las que ya tenía. Debía resignarse.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, para resistir el preguntarle la razón.

-Entonces, nos vemos después.

-Sakura- la llamó antes de que se fuera- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar hoy, después de la clase?

La ternura y timidez que observo en los ojos de Sakura lo conmovió.

-No creo... que sea conveniente.

En lugar de molestarse o desilusionarse, le sonrió enternecido.

-No te preocupes.

Sakura le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Se dirigió a la cafetería mucho más tranquilo.

En esta semana había investigado sobre la vida de Sakura suficiente como para que lo pudieran demandar por acosador, pero nadie se había dado cuenta.

Se podría decir que había "robado" los archivos del historial de Sakura, sin embargo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya querido investigar sobre los alumnos de su compañía?

Ella nació el 28 de marzo hace diecinueve años en San Petersburgo. De su familia no había encontrado casi nada, solo que tenía un hermano mayor. Comenzó sus estudios de ballet a sus ocho años, en Moscú en la escuela juvenil administrada también por el Teatro Bolshoi.

Ino –su fiel amiga y alumna- y ella estuvieron en el muy mismo grupo por seis años, hasta que la compañía las ingreso y presentaron La Sílfide, donde Ino deslumbró en un papel secundario. Debido a eso la pasaron a un nivel mucho más avanzado, donde casualmente Sasuke se encontraba. La pareja de baile se superó alrededor del mundo, hasta que Sasuke al cumplir dieciocho años demostró la madurez y la experiencia necesaria para manejar toda la compañía.

Ino y Sakura se separaron gradualmente. Sakura no mostró el mismo desarrollo, y al llegar al nivel tres se quedó allí hasta ahora.

También había investigado un poco más, sobre sus amistades y... sus relaciones amorosas, las cuales eran... inquietantes.

Nadie sabía absolutamente nada de los novios de Sakura. ¿Era posible que las personas fueran tan desinteresadas en la vida personal de los demás?

A este punto, Sasuke tenía claro su decisión con Sakura y no se refería al papel del baile. Quería pretenderla y la acortejaría formalmente.

Mañana la invitaría a ver la Ópera que se presentaría en el teatro, estaba seguro que le gustaría.

Llegó a la cafetería y efectivamente estaba casi vacía, solo se encontraban unas bailarinas de niveles inferiores.

Shizune, la camarera, fue muy amable y le trajo un café amargo.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, cerca del pasillo que dirigía a los baños femeninos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos a ver cuánto dura esa -una voz chillona hizo eco en sus oídos, Sasuke reconoció la voz de Karin, una de sus alumnas.

-Seguro que ya sedujo a Sasuke ¿De qué otra manera le hubieran dado el papel?- Replicó la voz osca de Temari.

-¿Quién diría que nuestro profesor era uno de esos? Solo llega una puta, le abre las piernas y él ya perdió el juicio- Corroboró una voz empalagosa, seguro Tayuya.

Sasuke estaba hirviendo de la ira, no soportaba que se dirigieran a Sakura de esa manera.

-Aunque me extraña bastante, ¿Tú no te habías insinuado a él, Karin?- preguntó Temari.

-Sí, es precioso además de que debe ser rico, pero Sasuke es totalmente indiferente.

-Ya vieron a esa novata ayer, seguro Sasuke no tardara en recapacitar.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Envidiosas y además se creían críticos.

Los críticos siempre opinarían, y él los ignoraría, pero ¡¿Cómo se atrevían unas insignificantes bailarinas, de SU compañía, criticar sus decisiones?!

Estaban totalmente equivocadas, él no la había escogido por interés, había descubierto en Sakura un potencial oculto y una dulzura inminente. Talentos que se necesitaban para protagonizar a la Reina Cisne.

Características únicas que él nunca había conseguido, ni siquiera en Ino. Si, Ino, la chica más talentosa de su compañía, la que en esos momentos se encontraba en España representándolo a él en una conferencia.

Lo mejor sería tranquilizarse e ignorar tales comentarios. Seguiría sus planes con Sakura y ella sería la protagonista de su baile.

Confiaba plenamente en que Sakura lograría su potencial y un baile fructífero, para entonces ya compartirían una relación...

Una relación amorosa... Sería un escándalo para la sociedad. Ya se lo podía imaginar en todos los diarios, eso sería sumamente fastidioso y problemático.

Sakura sería criticada por ser la primera bailarina de la compañía Bolshoi y también por compartir una relación con el dueño de la misma, las personas harían suposiciones

Él no tendría problema en ignorarlas, casi toda su vida lo había hecho. Como cuando criticaron sus coreografías, cuando dudaron de su experiencia y su sensatez, ¡Hasta cuando sospecharon de su sexualidad!

La sociedad no habría tenido dificultad en encontrar excusas para criticarlo.

Pero Sakura no merecía pasar por eso.

Si demostraban que ahora, cuando Sakura todavía no había manifestado su capacidad, tenían un idilio, los críticos reconsiderarían las suposiciones iníciales... que Sakura era una fulana y una oportunista.

Maldición, ¿Qué opciones o posibilidades había?

1… La acortejaba, ella se distraía y fracasaba en el baile.

2… La acortejaba, los críticos la atacaban y ella huía.

3… La acortejaba, ella triunfaba en el baile y los críticos arruinaban su reputación junto con su inocencia.

4… La acortejaba, la quitaba del baile –para apartarla de los críticos- y ella no lograba su meta.

5… La acortejaba, huía con ella y abandonaban el ballet.

6… La acortejaba en secreto siendo indiferente con ella ante la sociedad, ella al tiempo se sentiría tratada como prostituta y terminaba partiéndose.

7… Le exigía, ella triunfaba en el baile y después… tal vez –si estaba en el destino- estarían juntos.

Sasuke se fue de la cafetería rabioso, a su apartamento. Tendría que reconsiderarlo todo.

¡No era posible que ahora cuando consideraba salir con una mujer, la sociedad se lo impidiera! No le importaba lo que dijeran de él, pero de Sakura... era muy diferente.

Si todos comentaban, Sakura podría creer que él solo le había dado el papel para aprovecharse de ella.

"No creo... que sea conveniente" ¡Ya lo estaba sospechando!

El dolor de cabeza le iba a quemar las neuronas. Ya estaba en su habitación.

Respiró, solo tenía que esperar a que Sakura se superara. Cuando ella mostrara que se había ganado el papel decentemente, entonces tendría el camino libre con ella.

Solo tendría que aguardar, podrían hablar sin decir nada comprometedor.

Hasta podrían llegar a ser amigos, como con Ino. Salía con Ino casi siempre, sin importar que los dos triunfaran simultáneamente en el ballet.

Se ganaría la confianza de Sakura y la ayudaría en el ballet, -sin insinuársele directamente- podía hasta conseguir que ella lo considerara más que un amigo. Podía terminar enamorándose de él sin que él la acortejara formalmente.

Resistiría a sus impulsos para proteger la reputación de Sakura...

_El día siguiente no invito a salir a Sakura... ni el siguiente... o el siguiente._

* * *

**Términos:**

**Plié: **Flexión de las piernas apoyadas en el suelo estando en cualquier posición o paso.

**Cuarta posición (**de pies)**: **Con los pies separados y cruzados (uno adelante y otro atrás) y alineados como dos líneas horizontales paralelas en direcciones diferentes.

**N/A: **A última hora –como siempre- se me ocurrió definir algunos términos del ballet después del capi. Igualmente, serán agregados al capítulo anterior.

Bien, actualizar rápido es mi manera de disculparme por la demora.

Sobre dudas con el paso (la elevación) que hicieron en el recuerdo – no puedo evitar dar pequeños saltos cronológicos- puede ser de diferentes formas y poses –no especifique ni me importa cual- la mujer deja su peso en el hombre y como mínimo él la levanta un metro y medio. Él debe mantenerla pero ella debe tener la posición adecuada, estar relajada y tener el equilibrio. Por tanto, si ella lo hace mal, no importa la fuerza del bailarín los dos caerán o perderán la posición. En este caso, Sakura no lo hizo del todo bien, por eso Sasuke tuvo que sujetarla con mayor fuerza y aportar el equilibrio; y quedo con dolores musculares formados por la tensión.

En cuanto al agradecimiento de los comentarios, colocaré aquellos que estaban en la historia original junto a los que se agreguen ahora. Aunque sé que la mayoría estarán fuera de contexto.

Cualquier duda comunicarse por MP.

**Gracias a:**

**Patita**:El Sasusaku se va a dar por supuesto, pero lentamente. Saludos.

**DULCECITO311**: Todas las compañías que realicen el Lago de los Cisnes tienen exactamente la misma historia, porque esta ya está escrita, lo único que puede variar un poco son las coreografías. El Cisne Negro es una película en la que una compañía de ballet hace esa misma historia, y eso se podría decir que es lo que tiene en común con este fic, Natalie Portman interpreta al Cisne Blanco y trata de llevar la triste historia, de cierta manera, a la vida real, ella se siente obsesionada por la perfección del ballet, y es un poco seria, como el Cisne Blanco. Mediante alucinaciones, se interpreta que ella tiene una transformación, poco a poco, al igual que Odette a un cisne, por el hechicero Rothbar. Y al final se entiende que de una manera extraña, se suicida, al igual que Odette, pero en realidad no me guio por esa película ni nada por el estilo, solo puede que tengan ciertas cosas en común por la obra.

**Lado. Oscuro: **Agradezco a los lectores fieles. La baja autoestima de Sakura y la ayuda de Sasuke son el tema principal. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Susytumejoramiga**: Un beso susy.

**Saku. Uchiha: **Gracias :D. Todavía falta bastante para el final pero creo que fue un buen comienzo.

**Carideee Von Ross: **Me emociona bastante la idea de tener bailarines lectores.

**Gracias a Todos los que Leyeron este Fic**

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Una Cita en Invierno

**El Lago de los Cisnes**

**Resumen: **El sacrificio del Cisne Blanco, había dado su vida por su amor. Ella solo tenía un sueño, podía sangrar y llorar, pero lo lograría. En ese momento supo que ese baile le pertenecía, en el mismo instante en que renunciaba al ballet.

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno

**Capitulo tres: **Una Cita en Invierno.

**Género: **Romance y Drama

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía, prohibido subirla a otra pagina o adaptarla sin mi permiso.

**Autora: **VerofanAnime

**Aclaraciones: **Serán escritas en cursiva aquellas palabras u oraciones que sea necesario recalcar, recuerdos de los personajes y pasos de ballet que serán escritos en su dialecto original, francés.

* * *

Se ganaría la confianza de Sakura y la ayudaría en el ballet, -sin insinuársele directamente- podía hasta conseguir que ella lo considerara más que un amigo. Podía terminar enamorándose de él sin que él la acortejara formalmente.

Resistiría a sus impulsos para proteger la reputación de Sakura...

_El día siguiente no invito a salir a Sakura... ni el siguiente... o el siguiente._

**.:Una Cita en Invierno:.**

Era el día más glacial que hubiera vivido. El frió le calaba los huesos, helando su sangre en las venas. ¡Hasta el mismo Sasuke Uchiha admitía que se estaba congelando!

Y no era para menos, incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta la sentía repentinamente mojada y poco abrigadora, debido a la humedad de la atmósfera y a la escasez de calor.

Se dirigió al salón de ensayo ignorando el entumecimiento de sus músculos, para encontrar lo evidente.

El salón estaba vació.

Maldijo. ¡Claro que hacia frió, estaban en invierno! Pero solo hacía falta que encendieran la calefacción y ponerse a practicar para que todos empezaran a sudar y el salón se volviera un sauna de vapor.

Y a pesar de eso, el salón estaba completamente solo.

Caminó hasta las butacas.

Sasuke se masajeo la sien. ¡Tenía como grupo una cuerda de flojos!

Y se hacían llamar El grupo avanzado, bufó.

Escuchó el taconear de unos pasos detrás de él, se volteó.

Nunca había dudado que Ino era hermosa, mucho menos ahora.

La distinguida bailarina se encontraba enfrente de él, con un abrigo largo y cruzado, hasta las rodillas, un poco robusto, de cuero negro que empezaba en una especie de pelaje peludo y oscuro alrededor del cuello, con un pantalón negro y unas botas oscuras de tacón alto por encima del inicio del pantalón.

Su cabello en una perfecta cola de caballo que resaltaba por ser lacio hasta la espalda y maquillada finamente en armonía con sus accesorios.

En esos momentos, a Sasuke le importó un comino quién era su diseñador o estilista. Quería saber ¿Por qué maldita sea estaba vestida así?

-Quita esa cara de viejo amargado. ¿En verdad esperabas que fuéramos a practicar con este frió?-Le dijo levantando el mentón.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada señalando lo obvio.

-Sasuke te lo he dicho necesitas una novia- dijo muy sabia.

-¿Se supone entonces que nadie va practicar hoy y todos se van a quedar durmiendo?- preguntó ignorando su comentario.

-¿Crees acaso que me vestiría así para dormir?

La pregunta aunque parecía muy ridícula y evidente, a Sasuke no le resultaba imposible. En todo caso, era muy -muy, demasiado, casi imposible- dificil ver a Ino desarreglada y sin maquillaje, aun cuando estaban practicando.

-Deja de pensar estupideces, Sasuke- Ino había reconocido sus pensamientos al ver que no especuló nada- La compañía esta deshabitada, al enterarse que no practicarían hoy, se fueron a divertir.

Sasuke estaba rabioso, por un momento se olvidó del frió. Era increíble creer que la mayoría de sus alumnos, sobre todo alumnas, llegaban siempre con cierto retardo a su clase, pero cuando se enteraban de que podían salir, eran rápidas como cohetes.

Corrección, ¿Había dicho cuerda de flojos? Quiso decir: Inútiles, perezosos y... ¡Estafadores!

-Venía a decirte que la Sra. Mikoto informó que debido al estado climático no habrá práctica.- ¡Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta!- Y que tienes el día libre.

Un día de completo aburrimiento y desperdicio.

-¿Acaso soy el único que se preocupa por la obra?

-Sasuke faltan siete meses.

-Seis meses y... medio.

Ino lo miró irritada.

-¿Y a dónde vas?- Quiso cambiar de tema.

Ino se sonrojó y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios. Sasuke pensó que se parecía mucho a Sakura, y aquella idea lo hizo sonreír.

-Tengo una cita con uno de los integrantes de la orquesta, el que nos acompañó el año pasado en el teatro con el contrabajo derecho.

Sasuke alzo los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia, no había necesidad de ser descortés al gritarle a su amiga que ¡Desde luego que no había detallado en la orquesta cuando tuvo un acto que presentar!

-Era para decirte eso, me marcho no quiero llegar demasiado tarde a mi cita.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de burlarse. Ino a veces era un poco superficial, creía en que la chica siempre debía llegar como cinco minutos tarde como mínimo a su cita, el arte de "Hacerse esperar" le había mencionado una vez. Al haber dicho "No quiero llegar demasiado tarde" en lugar de decir "No quiero llegar tarde".

Sasuke se quedo parado allí, por un momento pensó que el frio le había quitado la movilidad de sus piernas. Poco después, se encontró de nuevo acompañado.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven, con su traje de practicar, muy poco abrigador, caminando despacio y abrazándose a sí misma.

Sakura observó el salón con Sasuke detallándola, y llevó su mano a su bolso para buscar su teléfono.

-Son las nueve- afirmó más para sí misma.

Sasuke vio como sus dientes castañeaban, ella temblaba y sus labios estaban más pálidos de lo normal. Sakura no se incluía en el grupo de flojos e impuntuales.

Punto para Ino, definitivamente no se podía practicar en aquellas condiciones –admitió internamente Sasuke-.

Ver a Sakura con un simple leotard y un pantalón, helándose, lo había hecho recapacitar.

-Efectivamente, pero no hay clases- Sakura mostró su sorpresa. ¿Podía ser que siempre fuera la despistada del grupo?

Sasuke enseguida fue a prender la calefacción y buscó una manta gruesa de invierno en el armario, la colocó en los hombros de la chica, que parecía paralizada cerca de la puerta.

Sakura reaccionó.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?- a Sasuke le resultaba muy cómica la situación.

-¿Por qué no hay clases?- al decir esto sus labios temblaron.

-Hace demasiado frió.

Sakura se abrazó a la manta y Sasuke observó complacido que había conseguido información fiable.

En estos días había investigado discretamente, observando y escuchando las opiniones de los demás, sobre la personalidad de Sakura.

Era una chica bastante bipolar.

Era muy optimista, pero no tenía confianza en sí misma.

A pesar de que le fascina el color rosa, detestaba su cabello.

Le gustaría conocer el mundo, pero le daban miedo las alturas y se marea en los barcos.

Le encantan los niños aunque no tenía hermanos pequeños o sobrinos.

Era friolenta, pero adoraba la nieve.

-Sakura, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad?- le preguntó sin pensar. Había investigado sobre sus días libres, ella no tenía grandes amigas, no tenía citas y solo salía a comprar lo necesario, nunca visitaba a su familia. Sakura lo miro incrédula- ¿Conmigo?

Sasuke sabía que se atenía a que pudieran volverlo a rechazar, y aun así le sonrió de la manera más alegre que pudo.

-Me... Me encantaría- respondió sonriendo y aferrándose a la manta.

A Sasuke se le iluminó el día. La compañía estaba vacía, nadie le importaría que ellos también quisieran disfrutar su día libre.

-¿Puede ser dentro de una hora?- Una hora. Si, podría soportarlo.

Sakura lo consideró, tenía algo abrigador que ponerse, y de seguro podría bañarse con agua caliente antes de que le diera hipotermia.

Observó a Sasuke. ¿De verdad tendría una cita con el joven más bello de Rusia? Se quedó sin aliento...

Una cita.

-Saku...- Sasuke estaba esperando su respuesta.

-Está bien.

-Entonces nos veremos dentro de una hora en la cafetería.

* * *

Una hora después, se encontraba en la cafetería. Cuando Sakura llegó, puntual.

Jamás pensó en salir con una mujer tan preciosa. Aunque sabía que Sakura era muy hermosa desde que la conoció, no era nada comparado como se veía sin su traje de clase y su cabello suelto.

De hecho, nunca había pensado en cómo lucía fuera del salón de clase, le resultaba fascinante verla bailar. Y aun si lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido ilustrar aquella imagen tan… perfecta que se le presentó ese día.

Sasuke comprendió la magnitud de su error. Había sido un total ignorante, al creer que ver a Sakura bailando cuando lo conoció era lo más placentero en el mundo.

La imagen de Sakura bailando en el teatro era definitivamente bella, pero no estaba por encima de Sakura en esos momentos.

Admirarla de cerca era dicha pura, simplemente divina.

Otro pensamiento vago pasó rápidamente por su mente. ¿Qué sería compartir su vida con ella? ¿Y vestirla con su cuerpo?

Sakura traía un abrigo morado oscuro, con un pantalón negro y unas sencillas botas, acompañada de un bolso.

Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto -sin moño o cola- parecía relucir en un mar de rosas, finos cabellos caían en su rostro, traviesos además de su flequillo. Agradeció a Dios, que no le tapara sus preciosos ojos. Estaba maquillada mínimamente y aun así era preciosa, natural, tan… Sakura.

-Saku estas hermosa- Las palabras parecieron escapar de su boca por si solas.

Sakura se ruborizó al instante, estaba muy nerviosa. No estaba segura de que era lo que iban a ser, pero no tuvo fuerzas para rechazarlo.

Sasuke era una persona sumamente apasionada -apasionada por el ballet- excesivamente dedicado y Sakura sabía que en el fondo tenía un gran corazón, porque lo había observado y aprendido de su forma de ser. Era una persona un tanto cerrada, se permitía ser el mismo cuando estaba con las personas de su confianza. Y por todo eso, Sakura lo apreciaba.

Sin contar, que desde que conoció a Sasuke, no podía dejar de preguntarse por él o al estar cerca, admirar su belleza. Estaba consciente que Sasuke era muy apuesto, y que ella no era la única que lo notaba.

Lo que definitivamente no se esperó, fue que el hombre que le robaba el aliento, le dijera un cumplido como ese.

El corazón de Sakura latió desenfrenado.

Sasuke se estaba deleitando con la imagen tan tierna de Sakura.

-¿Nos vamos?

La guió por la salida de la compañía, sin importarle que alguien los viera u opinara.

Estando ya en la plaza Teatrálnaya, donde se encontraba el teatro Bolshoi, lo primero que admiraron fue la fuente Teatralni, al frente de la compañía. Sakura ya la había visto pero estando en otras situaciones, cuyos nervios y apuros no la dejaron contemplarla como se merecía.

Su base era una construcción de tres tazones sobre un podio y contenía todo tipo de relieves tallados. La fuente estaba congelada.

- La fuente fue construida para el octingentésimo quincuagésimo (850) aniversario de Moscú, al frente del teatro Bolshoi, por ser el principal- le explicó Sasuke, al ver que ella la detallaba.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando. Toda la preciosa plaza -que en primavera era muy pintoresca, debido a las flores- se encontraba cubierta por una capa blanquecina de nieve.

-Quiero que visitemos el Jardín Hermitage- Sasuke le sonrió- No queda demasiado lejos, pero descuida no vamos a caminar.

Sakura asintió, y esperó a que él comentara algo más, mientras caminaban por la nieve.

-¿Has visitado al metro de Moscú?- preguntó él sin detenerse.

El metro de Moscú, también conocido como el palacio subterráneo, y uno de los sitios más bellos de la capital. Solo había tenido la oportunidad de viajar ahí una vez, con sus padres, al mudarse allí para que ella comenzara sus clases de danza.

-Una sola vez, cuando tenía siete años - respondió y siguió caminando con dificultad debido a la nieve.

A Sakura no le hubiera molestado caminar, aunque estaba emocionada por ir al metro de Moscú junto a Sasuke. Y aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué Sasuke no había querido ir en alguno de sus autos.

Sasuke nunca salía sin usar uno de sus magníficos vehículos, porque Sakura no hallaba otra forma de describirlos, no sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero podía asegurar que los automóviles de Sasuke eran lujosos y últimos modelos –era conocido por eso-.

Las casas, apartamentos y mansiones, hicieron aparición, y Sakura pudo divisar las calles despejadas de la nieve y niños jugando por los alrededores.

Sasuke le indicó la escalera subterránea, a unos pasos más.

Bajaron en silencio.

El metro de Moscú era precioso, parecía un museo. Los conjuntos artísticos del metro, solemnes y eufóricos, estaban adornados con estatuas y relieves, pinturas, mosaicos y vidrieras de colores.

Los techos presentaba una forma ovalada hacia dentro y grandes candelabros en la mayoría de sus partes.

Sakura siguió admirando su arquitectura mientras acompañaba a Sasuke.

Poseía columnas adosadas a los laterales, decorados con mármol. Preciosos mármoles, cada vez aparecían más diseños de mosaicos y más mármoles exóticos. Labrador, pórfido, granito, rodonita, ónice y otros más que Sakura no pudo reconocer.

Sasuke compró dos boletos en la taquilla y se dirigieron al andén. Sakura todavía se encontraba anonada.

Estaba atiborrado de gente, aunque todos mantenían su orden en el lugar.

Cuando fue el turno de partir, se sintió hasta mareada de ser empujada con brusquedad por tanta gente. Y un jalón en su mano fue su salvación.

Se sentó junto a Sasuke quien todavía le sostenía la mano. Se sonrojó ante el tacto.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura se dirigieron la mirada. Sasuke no quería soltar su mano, se sentía extraño, estar ahí, con ella, aparentando que todo era normal y común. Ella, la que en realidad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sakura ni siquiera podía tener pensamientos lógicos. El latir de su corazón en sus oídos, la desconcentraba.

Intento distraerse detallando el vagón, este no tenía una decoración exagerada como la construcción, pero era sumamente cómodo y espacioso para tantas personas.

-¿El Jardín Hermitage?- preguntó para romper el silencio viendo a Sasuke de reojo.

-Si, es uno de los sitios turísticos más lindos de Moscú.

Sakura asintió y volteó la vista a la ventana, donde solo se podía observar oscuridad y su propio reflejo.

Al llegar, Sasuke la soltó sin mirarla ni hacer un movimiento brusco, pareciendo 'casi' involuntario y _sin importancia_.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a -la que Sakura supuso seria- la entrada del parque.

El lugar era precioso, parecía un bosque de fantasía. Aunque, en varias partes se denotaba más la civilización, al tener quioscos o locales de comida, centros telefónicos, postes informativos o publicitarios, entre otros.

Y aun así, Sakura estaba encantada, si pudiera encontrar una palabra para describir el lugar -que apenas parecía real- seria mágico.

Los arboles que ocultaban el cielo azul nublado se encontraban sin su follaje debido a la época, y en lugar de eso, montículos de nieve se encontraban en los doseles de sus ramas.

Para darle un mayor efecto de ilusión, los arboles estaban adornados, o enrollados, en luces navideñas, de un color blanco con destellos azules, que al fundirse con la nieve daban la impresión de que telas brillantes y escarchadas cubrían los robles.

Cada cierta distancia, se encontraba un farol, iluminando los senderos, pues era de día, pero, el invierno opacaba con eficacia la luz del sol.

-Es hermoso- murmuro Sakura, sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

-Lo es.

Sakura pegó un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa, se había olvidado de Sasuke. Se alegraba de que él hubiera tenido la amabilidad de llevarla ahí, lo más probable era que de otro modo, no conocería el lugar nunca.

A Sasuke le gustaría haberle dicho que aquel lugar, que definitivamente era hermoso, no se comparaba a la belleza que él estaba observando.

Porque él 'tenia' una obstrucción entre sus ojos y el atractivo paisaje. Porque sus ojos no querían contemplar otra cosa que no fuera ella. Si alguien se quejaba al respecto -sobre sus problemas oculares- él definitivamente no seria.

Aquel comentario sería completamente sincero, no un halago morboso, pero -sabiendo aun la veracidad de su honesto pensamiento- no quiso arriesgarse a que Sakura recelara sus intenciones.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, quien le observaba fijamente, probablemente esperándola.

-¿Seguimos?

-Claro.

Todavía, los ojos jades inspeccionaban todo a su alrededor. Aquel lugar debía ser bello en primavera, lleno de flores silvestres de los colores más variados, con un suave zumbido de aves, ardillas y especies más pequeñas.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a donde Sasuke la llevaba hasta que divisó un pequeño cenador, que fácilmente podría confundirse con un templete o kiosco de música, a diferencia, que no tenía un suelo elevado.

Sakura casi corrió hacia allí, riendo.

Rodeando el lugar -abrigándose en la nieve- se veían tonalidades, que más cerca pudo observar, eran flores. Coloridas flores que florecían en invierno. Campanillas de las nieves, crocus, , violetas, eléboros; embelesaban el lugar, fundiéndose con el paisaje.

-Es hermoso- murmuró.

Sasuke soltó un sonido suave que Sakura interpretó como risa. Mucho más relajado. Bajando la guardia...

Y una bola de nieve se deshizo en el pecho de Sasuke

-Sakura- masculló, haciendo una línea recta con sus labios.

Ella bajó la mirada al comprender que no le había hecho gracia. Cuando una bola de nieve cruzó a gran velocidad, estampándose en su hombro.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

1... 2... 3... 'Comienza'. Y la competencia dio inicio.

A la hora de correr, la nieve resultaba un estorbo. Sasuke apenas y podía escapar de los 'Lanzamientos' de su contrincante.

Sakura reía como una niña pequeña, al ver a Sasuke complaciéndola.

Y Sasuke se divertía igualmente, aprovechaba los descuidos de la pelirosa, para enviarle tantas bolas de nieve como fuera posible. No dejaría que una pequeña 'molestia' le ganara en algo tan simple.

La respiración de Sakura estaba irregular, mientras se refugiaba detrás de un árbol, sonriendo todavía.

Apoyaba su cabeza en el tronco, escuchando cualquier agitación en la nieve. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Sasuke era un gran adversario.

-Te encontré- susurró una voz en su oído, soltando aliento cálido que envió una descarga por todo su cuerpo.

Y solo fue consciente de una mano en su cintura, antes de ser remolcada hacia el suelo y rodar por la nieve, junto con su compañero, ambos riendo.

Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía tan divertido. Jamás había hecho una 'Pelea de bolas de nieve' ni siquiera en su infancia.

Pero solo el hecho de ver a Sakura escurrirse y reír, lo habían emocionado. Ahora ella debajo de él, con el cabello totalmente enmarañado y mojado por los copos derretidos, los labios entreabiertos y su mirada en la suya. Supo que solo disfrutaba estar con ella.

Sasuke se rotó hacia a un lado. Quedando los dos acostados en la nieve, con la respiración agitada.

-Ha sido divertido- declaró la pelirosa- Quedara como un empate.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo he ganado.

-Nada de eso, los dos rodamos, así que los dos perdimos o ganamos.

-Tramposa- refunfuñó.

-Tal vez, pero aun así, ha sido divertido.

Sasuke lo analizó, era mejor así. No quería que se molestara, además, si quedaban en empate, podría pedirle la revancha después...

Sakura lo observó, él parecía reírse de un chiste privado.

La luz resplandecía sus facciones provechosamente, delineaba a la perfección su perfil y reflejaba los destellos azules de su cabello. Él se veía tan relajado, y aun así, tan elegante y hermoso, con solo un pantalón de mezclillas y suéter.

Sakura se sonrojó. Al principio, se había avergonzado al descubrirse contemplando de manera vulgar a su profesor. Ahora aceptaba que era una estupidez no deleitarse con la imagen de Sasuke. Él era como esos modelos de revistas, hombres de ver mas no tener, bien, podía vivir con eso. Y aun así, se ruborizaba al notarlo.

Porque, esta vez observaba a Sasuke mucho más cerca. Es más, se encontraban en su propia burbuja de intimidad, habían jugado con tanta confianza y hablado tan desinhibido, como si no fueran maestro y alumna, solo dos personas dispuestas a compartir, incluso, parecían... pareja...

Carraspeó, obteniendo la atención del moreno.

- Sasuke ¿Vienes aquí, en tus días libres?

-De hecho, tenía bastante tiempo sin venir. Normalmente, no.

Ella meditó su próxima pregunta. No era como si quisiera husmear en su vida privada, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Sakura ¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó, antes que ella.

-Diecinueve.

Sasuke sonrió. Aunque, tal vez nadie lo entendiera, se sentía muy diferente, demasiado; El encontrar esa información preguntándoselo, a obtenerla fisgoneando, aun si la respuesta era la misma.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- continuó.

-El veintiocho de marzo- respondió extrañada.

Y un alivio se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Comprendiendo después, que solo estaba disminuyendo su culpa.

Él no había hurtado sus documentos. Estos, eran de su compañía, inevitablemente, eran de él. Pero, aun así, había indagado en su vida, sin derecho.

-Sasuke ¿Cuántos años tienes, tu?- preguntó con timidez.

La inocencia de ella, despertó su remordimiento, desde lo más profundo.

-Veintidós.

Y la mente de Sakura, trabajó lo más rápido que pudo, atropelladamente.

Sasuke era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado. Desde luego, su físico y atractivo, no le habían indicado que era un anciano, todo lo contrario.

Pero, todos en la compañía sabían quién era Sasuke Uchiha, no solo por su fama, sino por su figura imponente y su experiencia.

Siempre lo había visto como un hombre de inteligencia y calculo. Nunca había dudado de que se hubiera desarrollado por ese mundo con éxito, dejando atrás incluso a Ino, en corto tiempo.

Pero, veintidós años, era desconcertante e increíble. Ella prácticamente tenía la misma edad que su profesor, pero sus desarrollos y experiencias tenían diferencias abismales.

Las correcciones de Sasuke, eran certeras y siempre acompañadas de la explicación sobre la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Estas semanas no habían sido gratas. Las había pasado "negras", y es que decir que se había sudado y desvivido, se quedaba cortó. Sasuke le había exigido más de lo que una vez creyó posible.

Y en la oscuridad, se ve una luz de esperanza.

Porque si, era desastrosa, pero, en solo una semana, había progresado más de lo que había logrado en años. Y eso, se lo debía a Sasuke.

Y la conversación se alargó más sobre su vida. Sasuke le contó sobre su vida laboral, incluso, le habló de su hermana Hinata en Italia. Hicieron chistes sobre la personalidad de algunas alumnas y hasta llegaron a mofarse de una.

Sasuke reía, al saber que no era el único irritado con la presunción de algunas bailarinas. Desde luego, estaba consciente de que aquella irritación y aborrecimiento, se habían acrecentado desde el ingreso de Sakura y su mala bienvenida al grupo.

Sakura poco a poco, también comentó sobre su vida. Nunca mencionó nada de su familia, pero si algunas peleas y salidas con sus compañeras.

Hasta que ella empezó a castañear sus dientes y a palidecer. Recordó que estaban acostados en la nieve.

-Mejor vamos a comer, ¿Te parece?

Sasuke se levantó y la ayudó también.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño local, donde comieron ligero y platicaron. En el recorrido, conversaron sobre las construcciones del parque.

Llegaron a una especie de claro, despejado de arboles altos, solo había pequeños pinos. Los ojos de Sakura viajaban de punta en punta, encantada con los niños que corrían y se revolcaban en la nieve. Había varios faros y bancos de madera donde se encontraban los padres o responsables de los pequeños.

Sasuke y ella también se ubicaron en una banca.

- Dime, ¿Vas a visitar a tus padres esta navidad?

Sakura lo miró apesadumbrada. Ya había pasado la parte de depresión, pero aun así, el recuerdo de su familia le afectaba.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

Aquella respuesta descompuso a Sasuke. No había encontrado información sobre sus parientes, por lo que supuso, que sus padres se habían divorciado. Al igual que los suyos propios, tendrían problemas, por los cuales Sakura había decidido llenar su planilla de inscripción solamente con sus datos. Pero el hecho de que Sakura se encontrara sola en el mundo, lo abatió de una manera brutal.

-Lo lamento.

Sasuke tenía la mandíbula casi descolocada. En otro momento se habría ocupado de mantener su expresión indiferente, que la había perfeccionado hasta hacerla casi permanente, pero en ese instante; ¿Que le importaba? Tenía a una chica a su lado, sumamente alegre, bella y amable, que parecía que el viento podría romperla por lo frágil de su piel, y además, se enfrentaba a la vida sabiendo que no contaba con nadie más...

… Sin saber por qué, eso le afectó más que cualquier noticia trágica en el periódico o en la televisión.

-No te preocupes, fue hace un par de años- Sonrió, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

Su acompañante todavía no salía del desaliento. Inspeccionaba el rostro de Sakura, buscando algún indicio de que se iba a poner a llorar.

- Estoy bien- se quejó- Cuando se pierde un ser querido, duele, pero con el tiempo se supera. No creó que me haga mal mencionarlo.

- Igualmente, discúlpame por preguntar.

Sakura asintió. Ya no se encontraba afligida, mucho menos ahora, con su disculpa.

- Tu... Tu padre... - comenzó. Sasuke le animó con la mirada, ya sabía por dónde venía el tema- ¿No a...?

-No, mis padres están divorciados - explicó con un hilo de voz- Desde que yo estaba pequeño, tenían problemas. Cuando mi papá se fue, me refugié en el ballet, hasta llegarle a dar más importancia que a mi familia- dijo sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento- Mis padres no son de las personas que muestran sus sentimientos y mucho menos, afecto. Después de que mis padres se habían separado, llegó un momento en que me culpe por ello, al ser antipático, pero logre superarlo gracias a un amigo. No le tengo rencor a ninguno de mis padres y sé que ellos están orgullosos de todo lo que he logrado. Siempre estaré en gratitud con la persona que me apoyo hasta sacarme del trance...

-Naruto- concluyó. Había escuchado atentamente su relato, tenía en mente el triste chico que se condenaba a sí mismo por la separación de sus padres –algo parecido a ella hace unos años- junto a un faro amarillo lleno de ánimo y energía.

En temporadas, un rubio visitaba la compañía. Sakura lo veía hiperactivo, paseándose por toda la estructura, halagando a las bailarinas y comiendo en el restaurante como si el apocalipsis fuera mañana. Entonces, tuvo algo claro; Si Sasuke no había matado a ese ser, era porque tenía algo especial.

Una vez, él se le acerco, ella simplemente se río de su actuación de "galán", se saludaron y siguieron su camino. No había vuelto a saber del que se presentó como 'Naruto' desde hace más de un año.

- Si. Debes haberlo visto. Ahora se encuentra en Alemania estudiando, pero me ha dicho que piensa venir a la función.

Sasuke se rió internamente al recordar el último mensaje que había recibido de Naruto.

"... ¡Nos explotan y el alemán es un trabalenguas, lo destetó! Pero las mujeres están buenísimas y la comida ni hablar..."

- Y seguro le encantará ver la obra- Sasuke la miró intensamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se sonrojó

- Si... Bueno...- Sakura se encontraba cohibida por la mirada de Sasuke- Todavía queda mucho por practicar, de hecho... demasiado...

No hallaba como explicarle a Sasuke su temor. Siempre le agradecería que se hubiera fijado en ella para el papel y se hubiese esforzado en ella. Pero seriamente no podía creer que Sasuke estuviese ciego y pensara que ella en verdad estaba acta para tal puesto.

Solo quería asegurarse de que Sasuke estuviera seguro de su decisión y le diera la seguridad que ella necesitaba, o al contrario, la despertara de esa nube, haciéndole ver que ella no estaba en condiciones para ser solista.

- Todo estará listo para ese día, no tienes porque preocuparte. Ino solo tiene que perfeccionar sus saltos, y yo me encargaré de que los demás se concentren en su baile.

- Yo me refería... a mí- Sakura lo miro a los ojos, y Sasuke inmediatamente comprendió.

- Sakura no se me ocurriría otra persona capaz ser mi solista principal.

Aquella respuesta hizo todo menos tranquilizarla. Empezaba a creer que Sasuke estaba loco, o había perdido el criterio para juzgar.

Sasuke vio la duda y tristeza que se formaban en sus ojos. Le cubrió su mano con la suya.

- Se que tal vez dudes sobre tu capacidad, pero de eso me encargo yo, soy tu profesor y estoy para eso. Tú tienes un espíritu dispuesto a practicar para lograrlo y lo suficientemente dulce como para mostrarle al público la verdadera Odette de las historia. Eres perfecta para ser el Cisne Blanco.

Sakura se quedo estática. No solamente por la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, ni por la sonrisa cálida que este le dedicaba, sino por la determinación de sus palabras. Ni siquiera titubeó. Si había sido un error escogerla, Sasuke no se arrepentiría.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Además, Ino me ha dicho que detesta el blanco, la hace ver gorda.

Inmediatamente Sakura rió. Sasuke la acompañó, encantado con su voz y que ya no tuviera dudas.

- Ino a veces puede ser muy caprichosa- corroboró ella.

- Si, al igual que muchas de las bailarinas. Yo solamente dirijo un grupo. No sé como hace mi madre para tener más de tres.

- La señora Mikoto es muy buena, he visto clase con ella desde que ingrese a la compañía. Aunque creo que no le agrado.

Y Sasuke no tenía nada que decir contra eso. ¿Que podía decir, si era verdad? No era que su madre juzgará la integridad de las personas pero si una persona era mala en el ballet… lo era y punto, ella no tenía ningún inconveniente con decirlo o dejarlo bien claro en cualquier otro medio, en eso él se parecía a ella. Suspiró...

- Mi madre normalmente anda muy estresada, puede que te haya dado esa impresión. Sin embargo, no tienes que preocuparte, no volverás a esos niveles, te quedaras en mi grupo.

Sakura lo observó como si él le hubiese dado la vida eterna, y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera ver sus intenciones, sintió una presión en el pecho, unos brazos aferrándose a su cintura y unos mechones rosa acariciándole la barbilla. Apenas y pudo reaccionar ante el 'abrazo' de Sakura.

- Gracias- sollozó.

Porque Sakura no había tenido otra alternativa que acostumbrarse a estar sola, sin nadie que se preocupara o la apoyara.

Y de repente, su profesor quiere ayudarla a mejorar, lo que nadie más hizo, y le da una razón por la que esforzarse; Sasuke empezó a tener un lugar en la vida de Sakura, alguien quien ella toma en cuenta antes de pensar en abandonar, le da ánimos y motivos para seguir.

Sasuke no comentó nada, ahora comprendía un poco más a Sakura.

Cuando Sakura se levantó de su torso, Sasuke solamente le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, por donde una lágrima se había escapado.

La noche ya había caído sin siquiera darse cuenta. Los faros alumbraban el cielo estrellado que se encontraba despejado de arboles.

- Debemos regresar- anunció Sasuke con resignación. Habría disfrutado la cita con Sakura más de lo esperado.

Sakura se paró al igual que él.

Salieron del parque ignorando el gélido viento nocturno que hacia susurrar a los arboles. Las calles estaban desiertas y se respiraba una tranquilidad típica del lugar. Si algo caracterizaba a la ciudad era el aura pacifica sutil, incluso a horas inusitadas.

Sakura observaba furtivamente a Sasuke, mientras caminaban por la cera. Sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar y sus alientos se mezclaba en nubes de vapor, debido al frió.

Después de haber pasado la maravillosa salida vespertina, Sakura recordó lo que había olvidado por la emoción que le produjo el parque; El porqué Sasuke no había querido usar alguno de sus autos. La curiosidad le llegó con mayor intensidad y la timidez fue sustituida por la confianza y el atrevimiento.

- Sasuke...- El aludido la miró y la vergüenza la volvió a embargar- Este... Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no quisiste venir en uno de tus autos?- preguntó con la vista al frente.

- No quise llamar la atención. Normalmente cuando salgó solo, no me interesa si las personas me reconocen o no.

Sakura apenas y pudo asentir. Mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad debido al nudo que se le formo en la garganta, una frase le cruzó por la mente: «No preguntes, sino deseas saber la respuesta...»

Sasuke acercó su mano, casi a hurtadillas, a la de Sakura. Acarició con la yema de los dedos el torso de la misma para después entrelazar sus dedos. Cuando Sakura dirigió su vista, un poco nublada, a Sasuke, esté le dedico una sonrisa.

-No me importa que te vean conmigo- mintió. Era verdad, pero la oración estaba incompleta: ... pero si me importa que me vean contigo. Ligeramente diferente, mas, iguales. Porque no era su reputación la que le importaba, sino la de ella.

Sakura todavía esperaba un motivo creíble.

-Simplemente no quería que nos arruinaran el día, resulta un poco tedioso soportar los comentarios- mencionó petulante, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ella solo pudo sonrojarse y Sasuke observó en su mirada un atisbo de vergüenza.

-Desde que te invité, estaba decidido en traerte a comer aquí.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando, Sakura no se fijó en la dirección de sus pasos; un camino contrario al del metro. A unos escasos kilómetros, un imponente edificio llegaba al cielo, se encontraba rodeado de palmeras y se observaba una vía subterránea a un posible estacionamiento.

Sakura todavía se encontraba desorientada cuando él la dirigió a la recepción del majestuoso hotel. Porque en medio de su aturdimiento las letras inmensas en la delantera del edificio: _"Peter the 1st hotel"_

En el primer piso se encontraba un ostentoso restaurante. Sakura se sintió incomoda con la mirada de todos sobre ellos, Sasuke estaba totalmente indiferente.

La mesera los llevó a una mesa un poco aislada de las demás. -más privada- después de que Sasuke le dijera algunas palabras, las cuales ella no escuchó por estar atónita.

El restaurante era muy elegante. Y aunque ellos no estaban tan disparejos en vestimenta- todos vestían ropa abrigada y oscura.- llamaban la atención de los presentes, quienes observaban con disimulo; Sakura supuso, porque reconocían a Sasuke.

Sasuke resopló. Estaba claro que nadie que quisiera pasar desapercibido, iría allí.

Pero, quería algo más formal y especial, lo meditó bastante estando en el parque. Y votó porque ir al restaurante no podía ser tan evidente como salir en uno de sus llamativos coches. No le había apetecido regresar a la compañía, quería prolongar su salida, o mejor dicho, retrasar lo inevitable.

"Los clientes no pueden ser tan cizañeros y entrometidos como los chismosos", una voz lo apoyo mentalmente.

A la hora de pedir la cena, pidió por los dos, tenía seguridad en la comida, ya había comido allí y era exquisito. Sakura pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta, Sasuke sabía que estaba intimidada porque las personas la veían.

Al traer la comida, Sasuke comenzó la conversación:

- Buen Provecho- "excelente manera de iniciar" se reprochó.

Probó un par de bocados, tratando de pensar en un comentario elocuente.

-¿Por qué te mudaste a Moscú?

Sakura llenó sus pulmones con oxígeno como si necesitara recordarle a su organismo las funciones básicas. La atención había disminuido, pero se seguía sintiendo como un bicho raro.

Sasuke y el olor de la comida la hicieron volver a sus sentidos, controlando sus nervios. Aquello se veía realmente delicioso, y por Dios que le dio hambre.

Tomó un sorbo de refresco para aclarar la garganta, antes de hablar:

- ¿Como sabias que no vengó de aquí?

La pregunta congeló a Sasuke. Tal vez no estaba tan perturbada como en un principio creyó, o simplemente, era más perceptiva de lo que había estimado. Sasuke sonrió.

- El metro, dijiste que habías viajado en él a los siete años, con tus padres- respondió con ligereza.

El metro de Moscú, antiguamente, no poseía tantas líneas y facilidades para viajar, es decir, el que lo utilizara como medio de transporte, debía ser de una ciudad a otra, y porque era realmente necesario.

El rostro de Sakura se ruborizó, y inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior, apenada. Sasuke se relajó.

- Una tía le había conseguido a mi padre un mejor empleo, y lo convenció de vender la casa campo. Desde pequeña, me había gustado la danza, y mi mamá estuvo firme en cuanto a su decisión ante mi padre, de que era mejor iniciar mis estudios en la capital.

- ¿Extrañas tu ciudad natal? - Sasuke tuvo mucho cuidado de no mencionar directamente a San Petersburgo. La próxima vez que se despistara, tal vez no tendría tanta suerte.

-No en realidad- respondió seria, mientras llevaba otro bocado a la boca- Mi papá tenía un pequeño terreno donde trabajaba. Prácticamente, no salí de allí.

Sasuke ya se imaginaba a una niña pelirosa corriendo por un campo, -al contrario que Sakura- a él la imagen se le hizo muy atractiva.

- Me mencionaste que tu hermana bailó ballet de pequeña, ¿Qué pasó? - a Sakura no se le apetecía hablar de su aburrida infancia.

- Hinata no mostró interés por el ballet, decidió mudarse a Italia con mi padre, y estudiar educación.

Sakura pocas veces la había visto. La reconocía por su tono de cabello un poco más claro y azulado que el de Sasuke. Pero no conocía absolutamente nada de su personalidad. Ahora, sabía que estudiaba educación, por lo tanto le gustaban los niños; Sakura sonrió ante esto.

-¿Por qué se fue a estudiar a Italia?

- Al principio lo hizo por huir a la decepción de mi madre. Pero después, lo hizo por timidez. He viajado a Italia varias veces, y son mucho más reservados, e independientes a la vida de los demás, en cambio aquí, con nosotros y cerca de la compañía, mi hermana sería vista como la oveja negra de la familia. Yo seguí los pasos de mi madre y cuando ella comenzó a bailae, todos pensaron que haría lo mismo. Mi madre no estaba decepcionada de mi hermana, solo estaba preocupada por el pensar de la sociedad- explicó con un tono monótono.

Hinata Uchiha, ahora le parecía a Sakura un poco más cercana. Había pensado que era caprichosa, y que no quiso estudiar ballet en un acto de rebeldía.

- ¿La extrañas?

- Un poco, supongo. Ya hace mucho que no la veo.

- Invítala a la presentación.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Eso haré.

Sakura rió levemente. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó, había logrado que se distrajera de las miradas.

Siguieron la cena hablando de temas triviales, Sakura reía constantemente y Sasuke sonría ante los pensamientos de Sakura. Era una chica muy creativa, sobretodo imaginativa. De pequeña había visto en la televisión un baile de ballet, ella no recordaba cual, pero le había dicho que le fascinó y desde entonces, lo tomó como vocación.

Una extraña manera –liberal- de elegir tu vida, pensó Sasuke.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sasuke pagó y de inmediato se dirigieron a la salida. Las miradas se volvieron a posar sobre ellos.

- Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.

- Y hubiera sido mucho mejor sin los fisgones- le volvió a sonreír.

Le abrió la puerta cortésmente.

- No te gusta la atención- No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Sakura asintió un poco más relajada. Se había preocupado porque Sasuke la tachara de loca o paranoica. Normalmente ella no era la gran novedad ni mucho menos; Ahora, apenas y podía ignorar las miradas críticas y maliciosas de sus compañeros. ¿También tendría que lidiar con las miradas de los demás?

Sasuke no observaba a Sakura, el sonido acompasado de su respiración le confirmaba su presencia, pero aún así, no quería mirarla. Sabía que lo había arruinado.

Estaba consciente, desde el principio, que Sakura era muy tímida y frágil para soportar los comentarios crueles. ¿Por qué había decidido controlarse con ella? Por eso, era simple.

Y aun así, había sido un tarado y había ido a exhibirla como un trofeo, aunque esa no había sido su intención, solo había tratado de ser 'romántico'. Evidentemente, a pesar del agradecimiento de Sakura, la cena no había sido nada romántica. Solo habían conversado como si fueran camaradas.

Sasuke se revolvió el cabello, en señal de frustración.

Ella lo miró dudosa.

Volvió su atención a ella. Tenía los siguientes días para reprimirse, ahora debía aprovechar lo que quedaba de su cita.

El hotel y restaurante no quedaban demasiado lejos de la compañía. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Sasuke volvió a agradecer mentalmente no haber traído uno de sus vehículos. Hubieran hecho un espectáculo, los reconocerían al instante. Ya se podía imaginar los chismes, sería insoportable.

Entraron a la compañía, y siguieron juntos hasta el tercer piso. Sakura estaba cautelosa, casi escéptica, por la decepción. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse, y supuso, seria al entrar, donde Sasuke tomaría su ascensor privado hacia su apartamento. Definitivamente, no le iba a negar que le acompañara…

Sasuke no se preocupó por las pocas bailarinas que lo vieron pasar con Sakura. La mayoría todavía no se encontraban en la compañía, y algunas otras, se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, el pasillo estaba completamente vació.

Sakura se volteó hacia Sasuke, dispuesta a despedirse.

- Supongo que hasta aquí nos vemos, gracias por este día Saku- le sonrió.

El corazón de Sakura quería salirse del pecho. Ella se recostó en la puerta, buscando soporte, como si sus piernas ya no pudieran soportar su peso. Sasuke se encontraba bastante cerca de ella, y levemente inclinado, casi a su altura.

Sus ojos carbón centelleaban, al igual como el día que lo vio en el Teatro. Pero esta vez, ella sí reconoció el sentimiento, los ojos de Sasuke llameaban de deseo. Se le erizaron los vellos de la piel.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- le susurró, con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Sakura de pies a cabeza, por inercia se acercó más a Sasuke. Mezclando su respiración, e inspirando su aroma varonil que la extasiaba.

Sasuke luchaba mentalmente con su monstruo interno, se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos primitivos, lo cual, nunca hacia. Sakura le hacía perder la cordura.

Los ojos jade se posaron en los suyos, en una mirada significativa. Sasuke bajó lentamente la mirada a los labios de su acompañante, y futura amante –aunque no lo supiera-, estando consciente de que esta lo observaba, y volviendo de nuevo a sus ojos. Pidiendo permiso, en un ruego silencioso.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, cuando Sasuke le acarició las mejillas con sus manos y la atraía cuidadosamente.

Sasuke no cerró los ojos, la observó a escasos centímetros, mientras mentalizaba su fragancia de fresas, así. Ruborizada, con la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos. Así, entregada y desinhibida, solo para él.

Sakura solo llegó a sentir unos suaves labios en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca, rozando la comisura de sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Sasuke y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, un poco más distanciado. La sangre le subió a las mejillas como si fuera fuego. Estaba avergonzada.

- Que duermas bien, Saku.

Sasuke se fue con el pensamiento de que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos la cercanía de Sakura. Si hubiera sido de otra manera, se hubiera vuelto demente, habría terminado aprovechándose de ella.

Pero aun así, ya era un total lunático, y no deseaba otra cosa más, que haberla besado.

* * *

**N/A:** He tardado un poco, pero esperó que la espera haya valido la pena. Un capítulo bastante largo. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya entro Ino, uno de mis personajes favoritos en esta historia.

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado.

**Gracias a: **

**Patita: "**Me mata la parejita" No sé porque la frase me recordó a mi mejor amiga, es un poco típico de ella. Aunque en el sentido contrario, lo dice cuando una pareja está siendo muy romántica enfrente de nosotros y le desagrada. Bien, trataré de darles lo más SasuSaku posible sin perderle el realismo.

**DULCECITO311:** Me complace que sigas leyendo el fic, es algo que agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Si bien soy relativamente nueva, a veces tengo dudas y el apoyo de los seguidores es algo que mantiene aquí.

**Lado. Oscuro:** Que alegría que te haya gustado la continuación, espero que esta también. Me gustan los poemas que tienes en tu perfil :) he pensado en poner uno propio en esta historia pero al final. Me dirás que tal me salió.

**Ohayo-sama**: Prefiero dejarlos con un poco de intriga. Aunque no confusa, espera al próximo capi para saber.

**Saku. Uchiha: **Descuida ;) con ayuda de Sasuke ella podrá hacer lo que más le guste, aunque claro con mucho esfuerzo.

**Sasu-chan:**Como te habrás dado cuenta, o en todo caso, lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente explícita, los sentimientos de Sasuke van del más profundo deseo al más tierno amor. A veces me cuesta llegar al equilibrio perfecto. Pero en mi escuela no tengo muchos compañeros varones y no comparto suficiente con ellos, por eso no quiero caer en que se va a Sasuke como un hombre afeminado, todo lo contrario es un hombre muy imponente, atractivo y decidido, y desea a Sakura como cualquier otro hombre normal (según sé)

**Anne: **La perspectiva desde el punto de vista de Sasuke fue regalo para todas las admiradoras. Que decir, a mí también me encanta esa faceta de Sasuke. Aunque no estoy del todo segura si haga lo mismo en esta re-edición.

**Pagota: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi.

**Kathe29: **Jejeje Lo sé, perdida por un tiempo. Mis disculpas.

**Cookie Cullen Pother Grander: **Bueno, soy un poco curiosa, y leí tu perfil. He visto todas las películas de Harry Potter (¿Quién no?), me leí toda la saga de crepúsculo y a pesar, de que un principio detestaba a Selena Gómez (Mucho, mucho antes de que saliera con Bieber) después me dio igual, siento que se ha esforzado y merece su éxito, no soy su fan pero la apreció. Bienvenida a mi historia :)

**Agradezco sus comentarios**

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Agradable Compañia

**El Lago de los Cisnes**

**Resumen: **El sacrificio del Cisne Blanco, había dado su vida por su amor. Ella solo tenía un sueño, podía sangrar y llorar, pero lo lograría. En ese momento supo que ese baile le pertenecía, en el mismo instante en que renunciaba al ballet.

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Capitulo cuatro: **Agradable Compañia

**Género: **Romance y Drama

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía, prohibido subirla a otra pagina o adaptarla sin mi permiso.

**Autora: **VerofanAnime

**Aclaraciones: **Serán escritas en cursiva aquellas palabras u oraciones que sea necesario recalcar, recuerdos de los personajes y pasos de ballet que serán escritos en su dialecto original, francés.

* * *

- Que duermas bien, Saku.

Sasuke se fue con el pensamiento de que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos la cercanía de Sakura. Si hubiera sido de otra manera, se hubiera vuelto demente, habría terminado aprovechándose de ella.

Pero aun así, ya era un total lunático, y no deseaba otra cosa más, que haberla besado.

**.:Agradable Compañía:.**

Estaba agotada, fatigada y aun así, persistía en su sueño.

Ella sería la Reina Cisne del Lago de los Cisnes de la Compañía Bolshoi.

_Quisieran los demás o no._

Se encontraban practicando, como _tantas_ otras veces desde que montaron su baile.

Volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo. Cerró sus ojos jades ojerosos y prestó toda su atención únicamente a la música. Era perfecta, se apoderaba del gran salón de baile y podía incluso descifrar cada nota proveniente del piano.

_Si mi fa# sol la si sol si sol si mi sol…_

Ahí estaba su entrada, le tocaba salir a escena a bailar como siempre quiso, aunque fuera en el salón. Y sé quedo petrificada donde estaba, aun, con los ojos cerrados, imaginando su entrada en el teatro el día del baile.

-¡Paren la música!- Su maestro no escondió su descontento, el piano dejó de sonar automáticamente y una atmosfera de pesadumbre silenció el lugar, todo su cuerpo se tensó predisponiéndose a la reacción de su maestro y abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo vio, sus bellas facciones se contraían en su frente y en el entrecejo, su boca ahora era una línea recta, y sus ojos la penetraban sin piedad- ¡Demonios!... ¡Ya se pueden ir, mañana los quiero a primera hora aquí!- exigió.

Fue únicamente escuchado por el pianista, por el príncipe de la obra y por Sakura, ya que los demás integrantes del grupo selectivo de la compañía se retiraron a su descanso después de la 11 pm y ya era casi medianoche.

Sakura se dirigió afligida a buscar su ropa para irse a cambiar, cuando la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

-Tú te quedas, tienes que practicar- le ordenó conteniendo su furia, al voltearse a encararlo vio su común rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos fríos.

-Pero no tenemos… pianista.

Se lamentó tan pronto completó la frase, había ido bajando el volumen de su voz intimidada ante la mirada acusadora que le dirigía su acompañante.

-Un bailarín _nunca_ tiene excusas- La había reprendido, y le había dolido, no era la primera vez que le decían aquella expresión.

_Un bailarín nunca tiene excusas_

_Nunca tiene excusas_

_Excusas_

Su ex profesora había hecho que se la memorizada, incluso, maliciosamente le recordaba, en aquellas ocasiones, que Ino -su majestuosa compañera- había bailado una vez con las zapatillas partidas, las uñas encarnadas, los pies maltratados y lesionada de un músculo.

Otra vez había bailado con varios cambios de traje en un parque cual camerino era una estructura rocosa, pequeña y húmeda, en la que cualquiera agarraría una infección, y _nunca _se había quejado. Personalmente, a Sakura no le parecía que aquellos fueran actos de valentía sino de terquedad, pero al fin de cuentas era admirable.

-Yo tocaré- volvió a hablar su profesor llamando su atención- Tu baila la variación, estas muy distraída y tensa, presta atención a las correcciones.

Sakura hizo un leve asentimiento. En esas prácticas sus conversaciones con Sasuke se basaban únicamente en sus correcciones, en su falta de concentración y en un repaso básico de la metodología de los pasos de primer nivel. Claro que no podía quejarse.

Sasuke resopló. Estaban solos, sin nadie que los viera o criticara. Se sentía más relajado al pensar en ese hecho. Solo un recordatorio de la negada libertad de decirle a Sakura todo lo que sentía por ella.

Volvió a centrarse. Si arruinaba todo el acto para Sakura, no se lo perdonaría. Debía concentrarse en corregir a Sakura fuertemente, para que ella se superara y no sufriera tanto con las críticas cuando entrara al mundo de la fama.

-El _primer arabesque_ debe ser a ciento veinte grados y mantenerlo sin bajar la espalda, con más gracia y la mirada gélida en tu mano- continuó él.

Ella se quedó embelesada viendo a Sasuke, que de un momento a otro había cambiado su mirada tétrica a una tierna e inspiradora, hablándole con una promesa en su voz, la promesa de descubrir juntos el arte más genuino que el hombre podía admirar, el ballet.

Sasuke se irguió en el piano, donde Sakura pudo observar su elegancia innata, su cabello azabache era lacio y caía sin regirse a ningún peinado o estilo, con total naturalidad de manera rebelde y alborotada, haciendo parte del aspecto sensualmente masculino de Sasuke.

Su rostro poseía facciones finas, con pómulos definidos, nariz recta y perfilada de manera imponente; sus labios se encontraban levemente fruncidos, en una muestra de concentración. Sus ojos eran de un profundo negro al igual que su cabello. Sus manos de dedos largos pálidos ágilmente tocaban el piano con maestría sin igual, mostrándole una vez más que ante ella tenía un genio. Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones, un pantalón cómodo negro que le permitía movilidad y terminaba con las comunes zapatillas negras que usaba en clase.

Era aún más bello que hace tres años.

La música avisó su entrada como momentos antes había hecho.

_Si mi fa# sol la si sol si sol si mi sol…._

Y esta vez no se detuvo, bailo recordando cada una de las correcciones, sintiendo la música y su mismo baile, contrayendo todos los músculos, estirando los brazos, coordinando cada uno de sus movimientos entre su cabeza, sus brazos y sus piernas.

Contrajo principalmente el abdomen en la primera parte de la variación ya que los _developpé _eran más continuos, no descuido la espalda, siempre recta, con los hombros contraídos hacia atrás y el cuello erguido hacia arriba, se recordaba cada cierto tiempo que la espalda debía ir ligeramente hacia adelante para mantener un equilibrio perfecto.

Talón, media punta, punta, y el pie izquierdo estirado arriba, bajaba, punta, media punta y talón, y continuaba con el otro pie…

Un sonido constante, la perturbó por momentos.

Los latidos de su corazón, ahora más rápidos, le latían en sus oídos. Su respiración se dificulto pero no frunció ninguna facción de su rostro, como propia bailarina, no podía mostrar el esfuerzo sobrehumano y el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo, debía tener su rostro relajado dando la impresión al público de que el baile era muy sencillo y placentero.

Trató de recuperar su respiración, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala,… Si sus músculos estaban pidiendo oxigeno en mayor cantidad significaba que estaba llegando a su punto límite, que el cansancio la iba a consumir hasta que se rindiera, tenía que tranquilizarse. Mientras que la fatiga de sus músculos requeriría horas de reposo, el origen de tan profundo agotamiento apenas llevaba veinte segundos de haberlo comenzado y quedaba todavía la mitad. Ahora parecía muy lejano el final de la variación.

El sube y baja del pecho de Sakura delataron su irregular respiración, delante de Sasuke.

Siguió con el baile con pequeñas gotas de sudor corriéndole por la frente pero no se detuvo, ahora más que nunca podía sentir que lo estaba haciendo bien, no perfecto, como Sasuke le había dicho antes: Que un bailarín baile perfecto es casi imposible, sería un milagro por más fácil que fuese este.

_Era otro paso, en su progreso._

En un simple _pas couru_ con un movimiento de brazos coordinados con hombros, pareciendo un cisne, sintió las pulsaciones de la sangre en las venas en sus pies, más concretamente en la yema de sus dedos.

El dolor aumentó mediante proseguía con el paso, se apoyaba en los dos pies alternativamente, primero un pie luego el otro, primero una punta luego la otra, y las pulsaciones en sus pies se intensificaron, todo su peso lo sostenían sus puntas de los dedos, que se encontraban vendados con telas de algodón en forma circular en cada dedo, sujetadas con tirro, otros protectores de silicón en cada punta de los dedos y además dos plumillas, una de algodón que hacia contacto con su dedos y su tersa piel y otra de silicón que iba sobre la primera.

Los pies estaban parados en el suelo mediante una estructura que moldeaba los pies con un armazón de hierro en la punta para mayor estabilidad, forrado con una tela color melón o similar. Las zapatillas de punta, las compañeras fieles de las bailarinas y su mismo calvario.

Respiró profundo, y continuó con el baile soportando la tortura de sus pies sin que fuera evidente. Una sensación de placer, a la que le podría llamar masoquismo –porque eso era, _una masoquista_-, se extendió por todo su cuerpo, se sintió _orgullosa_.

Hasta que falló en un paso al no poder montarse en punta por el suplicio que inundaba sus dedos, su entrecejo se contrajo en una arruga por el dolor del talón al caer, pero se recuperó automáticamente.

Apenas se observaba que se había caído en el equilibrio cuando Sakura ya estaba de nuevo danzando, con el rostro de nuevo relajado y realizando sus pasos con la belleza de la _Reina Cisne_. Cualquier persona habría pensado que simplemente había alucinado el pequeño error de la bailarina…

Para ella era suerte y desdicha que Sasuke no fuera cualquier persona. Lo había notado y no iba hacer omisión del mismo, Sakura tenía un problema.

Cuando la preciosa bailarina realizaba un _attitude _magnífico, la música paró bruscamente.

-Sasuke ¿Qué…?

-¿Hay algún problema Sakura?- la interrumpió y fue directo, viendo sus zapatillas y sus ojos alternativamente, refiriéndose al trastabillado del baile, avanzó hacia a ella- ¿Tienes algún problema en tus pies o te molestan la zapatillas?- Sasuke mostraba una expresión de preocupación que pocas veces le había visto, aquella parte de él solo salía a flote estando solos.

-No es nada, solo algunas ampollas, pero hay que seguir practicando- habló firme, restándole importancia.

Sasuke había avanzado a la parte donde se encontraban las sillas para los espectadores y bailarinas en descanso, que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Sakura ven a sentarte, quiero ver tus pies- le ordenó, pero ella ni siquiera se movió, quedó de espaldas a él.

-Creo que será mejor ahorrar tiempo practicando, por ejemplo los _pirouette_s, usted bien sabe todavía no me salen bien.

Había rehuido a su orden, por temor a que Sasuke viera las condiciones de sus pies, utilizando toda la cortesía y el formalismo debido y habido, para que él desistiera.

-Señorita Haruno, le ordenó que se siente aquí- La voz de Sasuke sonó tranquila y suave como terciopelo pero no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que solo era una capa de su irritación. Sakura mantenía la mirada en sus zapatillas, sabía que Sasuke era un hombre acostumbrado a que le acataran.

-No, es mejor que…- cortó su oración cuando sus pies quedaron suspendidos.

Solo logró levantar la vista encontrándose recostada a un corpulento pecho. Su peso era sostenido por dos musculosos brazos, uno por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda. Sakura suspiró resignada.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada hacia delante, no había olvidado su disgusto con Sakura, pero mirarle seria perder el control. Ruborizada por la vergüenza, Sakura estaba ajena a todos los sentimientos que despertaba en él.

Una leve electricidad fluía por todas sus extremidades. Le dejaba cierto picor en las manos, no tenía ni idea desde cuando había querido tocarla, abrazarla y estrecharla en su pecho. Sakura era cálida, y él se justificó con que tenía una excusa… el bienestar de Sakura.

La había estado explotando porque la confundía con Ino, esta no se hubiera negado a practicar toda la noche si fuera necesario, y solamente se hubiera quejado haciendo bromas sobre lo exigente que era.

Pero Sakura era más frágil y delicada. El la había estado forzando a que mejorara bruscamente, para que les mostrara a todos lo espectacular que era.

La sentó en una silla con sumo cuidado y se arrodilló de tal manera que una pierna quedara flexionada en el suelo apoyando su peso y la otra apoyando simplemente la planta del pie, flexionada en un ángulo recto. Le tomó su pie derecho con delicadeza y comenzó por soltar la fina cuerda que se amarraba en un lazo o nudo.

Sakura bajó el rostro para que el flequillo le tapara levemente los ojos, apenada por la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba, olvidándose por completo de que sus finas hebras rosáceas se encontraban recogidas en una perfecta cola, enroscada en un rodete, ajustado al inicio del moño con muchas horquillas, adecuadas a la perfección a su cabeza.

Sasuke no la observó en el proceso de quitarle la zapatilla, se encontraba molesto por la repentina insumisión de la joven, pero todo coraje desapareció al ver el estado de sus dos pequeños pies.

Sakura ni siquiera se estremeció al contemplar las espantosas manchas de sangre en las vendas que ella misma había colocado horas antes. Las ampollas se podían observar detalladamente en los bordes de sus pies y en las puntas de sus dedos cuando Sasuke quitó cuidadosamente los protectores, ya que al estar húmedos de sudor era muy probable que las heridas produjeran una infección, y los callos yacían debajo de sus dedos mostrando la negligencia y el descuido al que eran sometidos.

-Sakura, bailar con tus pies en tal estado es una irresponsabilidad y insensatez, - la regañó - te debiste haber sometido al más intenso calvario mientras bailabas- declaró, mirándola intensamente, una mirada llena de preocupación y angustia, tanto que Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse. Reconoció que Sasuke tenía el talento encantador de conquistar a cualquier mujer si se lo proponía.

Pero Sasuke no salía de su ansiedad. Ansiedad de que lo perdonara por lo exigente que era y que lo entendiera. ¿Podría Sakura entender que su corazón ahora se quemaba en la culpabilidad y la preocupación? ¿Acaso ella comprendería algún día lo importante que era para él y cuanto lamentaba su sufrimiento? ¿Y el gran esfuerzo que hacía para no abrazarla en clase, solo para que no se distrajera y así pudiera superarse?

Quiso memorizar con la mirada aquellos ojos jades, como tantas otras veces.

Pasó un tenso silencio en el que Sakura no encontró palabras para excusarse.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sakura a duras penas.

No fue capaz de agregar nada más. No tenía la más mínima intención de confesarle a su maestro que había soportado todo aquello para que él no dudara de la decisión que ya había tomado.

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado la conocía mejor, y al parecer, la terquedad y la testarudez eran características fuertes de aquella mujer, unas propiedades consideradas poco favorables para una dama.

Volvió a colocarle la zapatilla con la misma delicadeza con que se la quitó, después de haber buscado otras gasas en el armario del salón y colocárselas el mismo, con una Sakura pasmada.

Se levantó del suelo, abandonando la incómoda posición en la que había estado y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse, caballerosamente.

Parados los dos, uno frente a otro, hacia acto de presencia la imponente estatura de Sasuke, si bien Sakura era bajita, el era alto y le llevaba aproximadamente una cabeza. Se hizo un breve silencio placentero que ninguno de los dos quiso terminar.

A Sakura se le ocurrió que podían seguir practicando, aunque sea, solo marcando la variación, sin tener que realizar los pasos completamente o pararse en punta, para así alargar un poco su compañía. Después de unos meses de trabajar con Sasuke, había descubierto que su compañía se le hacía agradable y creía que a Sasuke también, o al menos, eso esperaba.

-¿Podríamos repasar una vez más la variación? Por favor, necesito practicar- rogó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, el agotamiento ahora era… soportable, y no tendría ningún problema en marcar la variación.

Sasuke estudió a Sakura cuidadosamente, ahora le recordaba al día de invierno hace unos meses, cuando la compañía estuvo completamente sola.

Desde luego, que haría todo lo que le pidiera con aquella sonrisa. Pero ahora necesitaba mantenerse firme, una parte de su mente pensó que tal vez Sakura había descubierto el poder que tenía en él, y así podría manejarlo a su antojo, como lamentablemente era.

Aquella petición en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho sonreír de felicidad, al pensar que tal vez disfrutaba practicar el ballet juntos, casi tanto como él lo hacía. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de haber visto el sufrimiento de ella, había supuesto que tenía un trauma a practicar la variación y que lo relacionaba a la vez con el dolor de sus pies, pero lo hacía porque él se lo pedía, o mejor dicho, se lo ordenaba.

Si, habría sonreído ante aquel ruego que le brindaba un alivio que disminuía su culpa. Lo habría hecho si no fuera porque la idea le resultaba sumamente masoquista y aterradora. El no dejaría que ella volviera a exponerse así.

No quería que ella sufriera. Por más ridículo que fuera el pensamiento, no le importaba, sería egoísta. Podría dejar que se superara un poco a costa del dolor, pero no permitiría que se explotara para lograr lo que él desde un principio le había exigido.

Hoy se conformaría con que descansara, estaría tranquilo cuando Sakura estuviera dormida en su habitación. Es más ella descansaría toda la noche y el próximo día, no dejaría que practicara después de todo el día de hoy.

Estaba lúcido en que no se lo diría. No, no quería quebrar aquella expresión de esperanza. Mañana mandaría alguien a que se lo informara cuando él ya estuviera en el salón de clases y así no se atrevería a reclamarle.

-Necesitas descansar, ve a dormir, es mejor que cuides tus pies, queda poco para el baile- respondió seriamente sin dejar el tema a discusión- Puedes meter los pies en agua, lo más caliente que puedas soportar, con un poco de sal, te ayudará para las ampollas y te quitara la inflamación.

Ella asintió, y agarró su bolso dispuesta a marcharse.

-Sakura, lo hiciste muy bien, estas mejorando, para el día del baile quedara _perfecto- _La felicitó con una sonrisa torcida, consciente de que estaba contradiciéndose a él mismo y sabiendo el efecto de esas _simples_ palabras en Sakura -Pero no te sobrepases ¿sí?

-Claro, muchas gracias y buenas noches- le dijó totalmente contenta, intuyendo que Sasuke solo le mencionó aquello para darle ánimo y que todavía le quedaba mucho por mejorar.

Sasuke respondió asintiendo, todavía sonriendo y observó como Sakura se marchaba.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento a relajarse, siempre se acostaba tarde.

Sasuke se dirigió a su biblioteca. Se sentó en una poltrona de madera de caoba, forrado con cuero amarillo colza. Era una silla muy cómoda y elegante, a juego con el escritorio. No era partidario de regirse a la hora de comprar por lo costoso o innovador, pero definitivamente le gustaba el lujo y la comodidad. Tenía una parte considerable de su riqueza invertida en su apartamento, que fácilmente podría compararse con una casa espaciosa o una mansión pequeña. En ella se encontraban todo tipo de muebles, cuadros y artesanías, de gran admiración, con una precisión y delicadeza al detalle, de diversos países y siglos.

La decoración del apartamento, que se encontraba en el último piso de la compañía, era un estilo casual y hogareño, en el cual no faltaba la elegancia. Con una gama de colores en armonía que variaban entre lo casual, convencional y moderno.

Su biblioteca compartía colores cálidos en una gama de terracota, sumamente acogedor y acorde con el mobiliario. Tanto el escritorio, como la poltrona y la cómoda eran del estilo Luis XV, que había conseguido uno a uno hasta completar el conjunto. La estatua de bronce al lado de la biblioteca oscura junto con la alfombra rojo terracota daba un brillo gentil a la habitación. En conjunto era una habitación sumamente atractiva, tranquila y relajante.

Un lugar muy recurrido por Sasuke en sus horas libres. El centro de su conocimiento, donde se encontraban todas las obras literarias de su interés, que variaban desde novelas y libros de ciencia ficción, hasta documentales y libros de desarrollo personal.

Rememoró lo sucedido es noche. Ver el baile de Sakura, le confirmaba que era la misma niña que había encontrado danzando en el Teatro hace siete meses. Desde luego, Sakura no era una niña, pero el baile que había realizado cuando la conoció, le transmitió la más delicada inocencia, que solo una niña podría poseer. Sakura era pura.

Desde luego, ahora más que nunca estaba consciente de que Sakura era toda una mujer, una delicada, exquisita y preciosa mujer. En la que prevalecía la inocencia.

Sonrió ladinamente.

El sonido hueco en su puerta de madera le irritó. Era la una de la madrugada ¿Quien sería tan poco oportuno para visitarlo a esa hora?

Y antes de que llegara a considerar abrir la puerta, se escuchó el sonido metálico de la cerradura. Resopló con cólera y un dolor de cabeza anticipado.

-Buenos Noches Sasuke o ¿Debería decir buenos días?

-¿Qué quieres madre?

Los ojos negros de la mujer vagaban indescriptibles por el cuerpo de su hijo, evaluando sus expresiones corporales.

Ya venía preparada para la disputa. Sin embargo no había pensado sus diálogos ni mucho menos. Había actuado siguiendo sus impulsos, cuando escuchó en murmullos de pasillo que su adorado hijo estaba solo con una colegiala cuyo nombre le dejaba un sabor insípido en la boca. Necesitaba abordar el tema con delicadeza.

Era imposible negar su parentesco. Mikoto poseía el mismo tono azabache que su hijo. Sus facciones eran igualmente definidas, pero los pómulos de Sasuke eran mucho más altos, su nariz recta con arrogancia y la barbilla conservaba su contorno cuadrado, en un aspecto masculino. Mientras que los pómulos de su madre eran más sutiles y menos marcados, su nariz mucha más estrecha y fina hacia la punta, y su pequeña barbilla poco resaltaba del contorno angular de su rostro.

-Estuviste practicando hasta tarde.

-Si- respondió cortante y mordaz.

Se encontraba a la defensiva, su cuerpo estaba tenso y cauteloso. Que su madre viniera a verlo a esa hora no era una buena señal.

-Con Sakura.

Sasuke rodó lo ojos percibiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación.

Apretó los puños y trato de calmarse, sin éxito. Amaba a su madre y apreciaba todo lo que había logrado pero detestaba su rechazo hacia Sakura.

-Sí, practicando con Sakura- confirmó Sasuke, no tenia caso ignorarle, era su madre y tenía que hacerle frente, pero ¿Cuántas veces discutirían sobre lo mismo?

-Claro, practicando con Sakura, a la una de la madrugada- soltó perspicaz. Ella sabía que nada habría pasado, pero quería expresar lo obvio qué pensarían todos.

La bella y distinguida Mikoto Uchiha, dueña de una de las compañías más grandes y eminentes del ballet junto a Sasuke, profesora y crítica apreciada y temida en el mundo de la fama. No era esclava de la sociedad, ignoraba todas las injurias y blasfemias ridículas de la misma, nunca afirmaba o negaba los comentarios sobre ella, manteniendo su reputación intacta. Pero no permitiría que hicieran comentarios con base en pruebas, como haber visto a su hijo practicando más de lo considerado decente con una alumna. No, ella no les daría el placer de encontrarle algún defecto o debilidad a ella o a su compañía.

-Madre, no es la primera vez que un bailarín practica hasta altas horas de la noche, además yo siempre me acuesto tarde- desvió levemente el tema a algo más general.

Quería proteger a Sakura de su madre y su interés. Estar bajo el análisis y observación minuciosa de su madre no era algo placentero, era sumamente incomodo. Podría seguir discutiendo sin involucrarla.

-Claro, pero a todos les extrañaría que en solo seis meses esas horas extras pasaran de ser de un grupo de bailarines a una bailarina en particular, por la cual se muestra preferencia.

Sasuke se rindió, no podría mantener a Sakura fuera de esto. Mikoto ya tenía la vista sobre ella y ya la juzgaba.

-Sabes que Sakura necesita practicar más porque es solista.

-Ino también es solista y nunca practicas con ella.

-Ino no necesita practicar más.

-¿Esto no tendrá que ver con la atracción que sientes por Sakura?

Sasuke maldijo, internamente. Su madre podría enojar a cualquiera en menos de una noche. Ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, pero no lo aceptaba. Sabía que desde su punto de vista Sakura era una oportunista que bajo ninguna condición merecía estar en el papel que tenia.

-Sabes que la amo, y si, tienes razón, me encanta estar con ella pero por lo menos tengo una excusa, ella necesita practicar- Sasuke sonrió al observar los ojos de su madre fulminarle. El también podía hacerla enfadar con rapidez.

-Deja de jugar Sasuke.

Y aunque a Sasuke le divertía el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación, volvió a serenarse.

-¿Qué quieres que haga madre? ¿Qué quite a Sakura del papel? o ¿Viniste a preguntarme sobre mis planes con ella?- pregunto frío. Quitar a Sakura del papel no era una opción, todos sospecharían, además de que él nunca lo permitiría. Su madre tenía que aceptar, aunque no quisiera, a Sakura.

-Solo vine a advertirte que estas llamando demasiado la atención. Si todos los días vas a practicar horas extras puedes cambiar el horario- musitó con desdén- para que la clase sea más temprano y puedas terminar a una hora moderada. Podrías practicar con Ino mañana, no sería tan extraño.

Mikoto le sonrió, pidiéndole a Dios que su hijo fuera prudente. Lo adoraba, y no es que nunca hubiera esperado que Sasuke se enamorara, pero no tenía confianza en esa chica. En todo caso, sabía que el porte físico y social de Sasuke era una imán para las caza fortunas.

Sasuke le dio tranquilidad a su madre. Estaba consciente de que solo se preocupaba por él y que si llegaba a conocer a Sakura, le encantaría.

Después de que Mikoto se marchó, Sasuke razonó la propuesta, no era una mala idea. Incluso podría probar ese cambio de horario solamente por mañana, ya que Sakura no iría a practicar.

* * *

**Términos: **

_Primer arabesque_: Pose en apoyo sobre una pierna, el cuerpo derecho, mientras que la otra, en _estirada_ hacia atrás, es levantada en alto.

_Developpé: _Movimiento donde se levanta la pierna doblada y se desdobla al final.

_Pas couru_: Pequeños pasos rápidos hacia a delante realizados con la punta o demi-punta, continuos y regulares.

_A__ttitude:_ Pose apoyada sobre una pierna mientras que la otra, ligeramente doblada, es elevada a la altura, hacia al frente, hacia atrás o al lado.

_Pirouette_s: Giro completo del cuerpo con apoyo en una sola pierna. Se mantiene la mirada fija en un punto y el cuerpo no se debe encorvar.

**N/A: **Un poco confuso, porque tenía la versión en tercera persona de Sakura y versión en tercera persona de Sasuke y tuve que unirlas. Espero y se entienda.

Debo admitir que me gusta la Mikoto cariñosa dispuesta consentir nietos XD. Y que pensé en excluir el personaje en esta edición, pero no lo pude evitar. Después solucionaré.

Respecto a la cronología de la historia. En este capitulo han pasado siete meses aproximados desde que Sasuke conoció a Sakura y casi seis meses desde que tuvieron una cita (el capitulo anterior). Sasuke sigue teniendo 22 años pero Sakura ya tiene 20. Solo faltan semanas para la presentación.

**Gracias a: **

**Kunoichi2518**: Siempre me alegran los nuevos lectores

**Rairaku-san:** Hola! Aunque no lo creas, si me acordaba de ti. Me encanto "¿Certeza o Incertidumbre?" Te felicito otra vez. Gracias por los consejos, tan pronto tenga tiempo haré algunas correcciones, no hago los capitulos muy largos porque ahora estoy muy ocupada y en verdad necesito terminarlo antes de que se acaben las vacaciones. Saludos

**Chris-san100**: Me alegra que te guste la historia y el ballet

**Ohayo-sama**: Consejos? Me alegra que te guste el camino de la historia.

**Noriita**: Gracias por leer, me animó mucho tu comentario.

**DULCECITO311**: Como siempre fiel. Empezaré a separar los cambios de escena.

**Anne:** Espero que esta parte también te haya gustado.

**Pagoda**: Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Kathe29: **Yo estoy comenzando :)

**Continuará… si quieren**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
